A LOVE IN JOURNEY
by AmaAmi
Summary: Untuk mencapai mimpi,ada perjalanan panjang didepan mata… Serta berbagai macam cerita yang didapatkan… Dan ini adalah cerita dan perjalanan seorang pemuda bermata cokelat dengan sinar keemasannya,yang berkeinginan menggapai mimpinya dan…
1. Chapter 1

Hidup berawal dari mimpi…

Untuk mencapai mimpi itu, ada perjalanan panjang didepan mata…

Serta berbagai macam cerita yang didapatkan…

Dan ini adalah cerita dan perjalanan seorang pemuda bermata coklat tanah dengan sinar keemasannya, yang berkeinginan menggapai mimpinya dan…

* * *

**A LOVE IN JOURNEY**

**Chapter I**

**Sena Kobakawa**

**Cita-cita setelah lulus jadi atlit pro American Football**

…

**Disclamer**

**(Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata)**

**Story : Ama**

**Editing : Ami**

**ENJOY READING…b(^_^)d**

* * *

**Note : A.F American Football**

**D.D.B Daimon Devil Bats**

* * *

Deimon Devil Bats dimulai oleh Yoichi Hiruma, Ryokan Kurita, dan Musashi(Gen Takekura) yang saat itu beronggotakan tiga orang. Ditahun pertama mereka di SMU, Devil Bats melakukan pertandingan debut mereka pada turnamen musim semi dengan anggota pembantu(dipaksa) dari klub lain. Dipertandingan putaran pertama, Devil Bats mendapat kesempatan membalikkan keadaan dengan Field Goal Kick, tapi disaat yang sama ayah Musashi dikabarkan pingsan dan keadaannya kritis. Hal tersebut memaksa Musashi untuk meninggalkan pertandingan yang mampu dimenangkan oleh Devil Bats dengan adanya ia dilapangan.

Kesehatan ayah Musashi tidak kunjung membaik, sehingga Musashi menggambil keputusan untuk keluar dari SMU Daimon dan menggambil alih pekerjaan ayahnya. Anggota Devil Bats hanya tinggal Hiruma dan Kurita, setengah tahun menunggu sambil berjuang untuk mengumpulkan anggota, Sena Kobayakawa bergabung(dipaksa) dalam klub American Football Deimon Devil Bats dengan nama samaran "Eyeshield 21" dan disusul Monta(Raimon Taro) serta anggota lainnya. Musashi kembali bergabung dengan Devil Bats saat pertandingan dengan Seibu Wildgunmans ditahun kedua SMU-nya saat turnamen musim gugur. Lalu dimulailah awal legenda dari Devil Bats, klub American Football dari Daimon.

Setelah World Cup Youth, Sena Kobayakawa diundang bermain American Football ke NotreDame disetengah bulan terakhir ditahun ketiga SMU-nya oleh Clifford J. Lewis. Sehari sebelum keberangkatannya seluruh anggota Devil Bats mengadakan pesta atas diundangnya Sena bermain American Football di NotreDome.

"YAAAA-HAAAAAAAAA!" dengan sigap Hiruma menyemprotkan air keseluruh anggota Devil Bats, membuat mereka basah kuyup dan jungkir balik.

Pesta dilangsungkan di lapangan sekolah, tempat dahulu mereka biasa berlatih. Hiruma, Kurita, Musashi, Yukimitsu, dan Mamori meski sudah lulus mereka masih menyempatkan waktu untuk melihat anggota Devil Bats seperti biasa. Hiruma melatih para juniornya dengan latihan neraka, terutama Chubo(Akira Nakabou) yang katanya calon kapten Daimon Devil Bats setelah Sena lulus nanti.

"Hiruma, hentikan…!" Mamori berusaha merebut selang air yang dipegang Hiruma, sepertinya air itu mengalir dari truk yang dibawa Pelatih Doburoku, tengki raksasanya dapat memuat beratus-ratus liter air.

"Ke ke ke…! Setelah kau memberikan ledakan pada World Cup yang lalu, sekarang Trio Pantagram itu mengakuimu sebagai Eyeshield 21 dan mengundangmu untuk bermain ke NotreDome, kau boleh juga, Cebol Sialan!" teriak Hiruma sambil memangku sniper riffle dibahu kanannya. Terlihat Mamori dan Kurita kepayahan menghentikan selang air yang muncrat kesana-kemari karena Hiruma melepaskannya begitu saja setelah menyemprot junior-juniornya.

"Tidak…" respon Sena sambil berdiri karena sebelumnya ia jungkar balik akibat aksi Hiruma.

"…" Hiruma memandangi Sena sambil meniup permen karetnya.

"Ini karena Kak Hiruma, seandainya waktu itu Kak Hiruma tidak memaksaku untuk masuk klub American Football maka mungkin aku tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan orang-orang kuat yang mengagumkan itu, lalu bertarung untuk mendapatkan kemenangan meskipun harus mati dan merasakan emosi yang meledak-ledak dari dalam diriku…," sambung Sena sambil mengenang masa-masa pertama kali ia bertemu Hiruma dan masuk klup American Football Deimon serta bertemu dengan para All-Star yang luarbiasa itu, "semua karena Kak Hiruma, Kak Kurita, dan Kak Musashi yang telah mendirikan Devil Bats!"

Semuanya tersenyum karena memiliki pemikiran yang sama seperti Sena.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Cebol Sialan?!" kata Hiruma datar namun santai, "aku sama sekali tidak mengerti semua perkataanmu!" tambah Hiruma sambil tersenyum menakutkan, "kau ingin mempermainkanku, Cebol Sialan…?!" Hiruma menodongkan sniper riffle-nya kearah kepala Sena, ia tersenyum, terlihat gigi-gigi runcingnya menyatu satu sama lain, bola matanya kosong, dan ditambah lagi aura hitam berupa kelelawar yang keluar mengelilinginya. Dengan suksesnya membuat Sena ketakutan setengah mati dengan sekejab mata.

"HIIIIIIIII…, bu…bukan…be…begitu…Kak Hiruma, maksudku…" ucap Sena gemetaran dengan penuh keringat dingin di wajahnya.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Cebol Sialan! Beraninya kau mengatakan kalimat nggak guna itu padaku!" teriak Hiruma menembaki Sena yang pelurunya nyasar kemana-mana hingga mengenai anggota Devil Bats lainnya, sedangkan Kurita berusaha menenangkan Hiruma yang mengamuk itu.

"Kebodohanmu nggak kira-kira, Cebol Sialan! Nggak ada artinya ngumpulin anggota yang nggak niat main…," ucap Hiruma santai namun menekan. Semuanya terdiam mendengar pengakuan Hiruma, Musashi tersenyum, ia mengenang kembali saat Hiruma mengajaknya untuk masuk klub A.F dengan mengatakan hal yang sama padanya waktu masih SMP, begitupun Pak Doburoku ia tersenyum dan mengerti apa yang dimaksud Hiruma sambil meminum sakenya. "Semuanya keinginanmu sendiri, kaulah yang memutuskan untuk tetap berada di arena perang itu, Cebol Sialan…," kata Hiruma dengan senyum khasnya, "lagipula Legenda Devil Bats nggak akan ada dengan anggota pembantu yang kayak balon tanpa udara! Itu semua karena keputusan kalian sendiri, Teri-teri Sialan…ke…ke…ke…."

"Ternyata Hiruma bisa juga memuji tanpa perlu menendang pantat orang lain…" batin semuanya keheranan.

"Tapi kalau seandainya ada yang niat ingin keluar…" kata Hiruma sambil mengisi kembali sniper rifflenya, "jangan harap kalian bisa lolos dariku, Teri-teri Sialan!" sambung Hiruma dengan wajah sadisnya.

"HIIIIIIIII…!" semuanya kaget setengah mati melihat perubahan Hiruma yang tiba-tiba itu, padahal barusan ia habis dipuji oleh semuanya.

"Dia sudah bukan manusia lagi!" batin Doburoku, Musashi, dan Kurita pasrah.

"Halo…semuanya…!" tiba-tiba saja Natsuhiko Taki muncul sambil membentuk keseimbangan huruf Y yang menjadi ciri khasnya, "kalian pasti kangen padaku! Ini makanan yang dibuat my sister Suzuna, silahkan diterima, Lady!" ucap Taki pada Mamori sambil menyerahkan kantong yang berisikan berkotak-kotak masakan Suzuna dengan bergaya ala pangeran, membuat Monta jeleous setengah mati.

"Tapi Taki, apa Suzuna tidak datang bersamamu?" tanya Mamori sambil menerima kantong yang berisikan berkotak-kotak makanan yang diberikan Taki.

"Ahahahaha…, my sister Suzuna katanya pergi 'kencan bersama Riku' !" ucap Taki gentle sambil mengangkat satu kaki kanannya.

"APAAAAAA…!?" semuanya sontak kaget kecuali Hiruma yang kelihatan tidak peduli dan tetap santai memangku senjata sniper riffle sambil meniup permen karetnya.

"Sejak kapan mereka jadiaan…?" tanya Monta setengah teriak.

"Haha…, adikku Suzuna memang sudah dewasa!" kata Taki mengancungkan jari jempolnya dengan wajah ceria yang ekspresif.

"Cih sialan, boleh juga si Riku itu!" kata Kuroki dan Togano serempak, karena rasa iri mereka yang luar bisa. Jumonji sepertinya sudah biasa dengan dua temannya yang gila itu, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi berkomentar tentang mereka berdua.

"Suzuna kencan dengan Riku?" batin Sena tersentak. Ada sesuatu yang berdenyut dan menusuk di sekitar dadanya, "ada apa ini? Rasanya perasaanku jadi nggak enak…" ucap Sena sambil meremas baju di dadanya, ada kegelisahan yang melandanya.

Seluruh anggota DDB menikmati masakan Suzuna dan kue cream puff yang dibeli oleh Kurita. Seperti biasa hampir semua kue cream puff itu dihabiskan oleh Kurita dan Mamori. Semuanya kelihatan senang dengan pesta itu, tapi tidak bagi Sena, ia lebih memilih kembali ke ruang klub dan duduk dikursi panjang yang ada di ruang lokernya sambil memandangi eyeshield yang sudah ia lepaskan dari helm miliknya. Ia mengingat kembali saat ia bersama seorang gadis di ruangan itu sehari sebelum pesta, ia bercerita betapa berharganya eyeshield ini baginya kepada seorang gadis berambut biru gelap.

"Suzuna, karena eyeshield inilah aku memulai semuanya sebagai Eyeshield 21 pahlawan palsu dari NotreDame, karena tanpa ini aku tidak bisa memulai apapun!" ucap Sena tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suzuna yang duduk di sampingnya, "meski awalnya aku dipaksa bermain oleh Kak Hiruma!" sambung Sena sambil mengingat kenangannya dahulu.

"Hihihi…, tapi Sena mengubah kebohongan menjadi kenyataan, iya 'kan?" kata Suzuna sambil memandangi langit-langit ruang loker itu. Ia ingat pertama kali mereka bertemu di Amerika, saat itu baginya Sena sangat lemah dengan badannya yang kecil itu, tapi begitu Sena berada di lapangan ia terasa berbeda. "Selain itu, Sena kelihatan keren di lapangan!" sambung Suzuna kemudian.

"Eh…?" Sena sentak kaget mendengarnya, Suzuna hanya membalas dengan senyuman cerah membuat perasaan Sena menjadi aneh, seperti ada sesuatu yang menekan dadanya, namun terasa begitu lembut.

"Tiga hari lagi dari sekarang Sena akan pergi ke Amerika dan bermain A.F di NotreDame, sepertinya kamu kan dilatih keras oleh Trio Pantagram itu, Sena!?" sambil menebak-nebak apa akan dilakukan oleh Trio Pantagram itu pada Sena, "bisa dibilang itu karena mereka mengakui Sena sebagai Eyeshield 21!" tambah Suzuna.

Sejenak Sena terdiam memandangi Suzuna sambil mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan.

"Hah…!? Kalau seandainya begitu, kemungkinan eyeshield Sena yang berharga ini bisa rusak!" ucap Suzuna saat menyadarinya.

"Mak…maksudnya…?" tanya Sena bingung.

"Kalau dilatih keras, itu artinya kamu harus menerima teckle atau semacamnya dari Clifford, Tatanka, dan terutama karena tabrakan yang mungkin terjadi, iya 'kan?" kata Suzuna sambil mengepal kedua tangannya.

Sena jadi ingat teckle yang diberikan padanya saat World Cup dulu, sebab ia berniat menutup jalur lari Panther dengan memanfaat , sehingga ia menerima teckle itu dari . Secara fisik itu mustahil bagi Sena, tapi tekad brutalnya untuk bertarung memaksanya melenyapkan hal yang mustahil itu dari pikirannya. Karena Suzuna bicara seperti itu, Sena membayangkan hal-hal yang menakutkan setelah ia sampai di Amerika nanti.

"Tapi meskipun begitu, latihan itu bukankah sangat bagus buat Sena, iya 'kan?" kata Suzuna sambil tersenyum manis pada Sena.

Benar-benar aneh, tidak tahu kenapa, perasaan Sena menjadi aneh ketika melihat Suzuna, apakah itu perasaan tenang karena Suzuna memperhatikannya?, apakah itu perasaan bahagia karena Suzuna ada disini, sekarang disisinya?, atau apakah ada sesuatu yang lain?, yang jelas mata Sena tidak mau lepas dari Suzuna. Akhir-akhir ini Suzuna terlihat manis di matanya dan sikapnya pun terlihat dewasa. Perasaan aneh itu seperti menggelitik hatinya dan menyesakkan dadanya, namun terasa hangat.

Menyadari itu Sena langsung tertunduk lemas ditempat duduknya sambil menutup mulutnya, wajahnya memerah dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin, tangannya yang memegang eyeshield pun bergetar. Sena tidak menyangka ia akan memiliki perasaan itu pada Suzuna, karena memiliki perasaan itulah ia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak ketika mengetahui bahwa Suzuna pergi bersama Riku, dihari ini dimana pesta diadakan untuknya.

"Disini kamu rupanya, Sena!" kata Monta mengagetkannya dari lamunannya, ia tidak mendengar pintu dibuka. "Aku mencari-carimu dari tadi!"

"Hah…, i…itu…maaf…" jawab Sena gugup sambil memegang lehernya. Ia berusaha bersikap biasa, takut Monta menyadari perasaan yang disadarinya tadi.

"Sena…, jangan-jangan kamu…" Monta mulai curiga.

Kecurigaan monta membuat Sena tercegat dan kaget dengan cucuran keringat dingin di wajahnya. "Memikirkan Suzuna dan Riku 'kan!" sambung Monta setengah berteriak membuat Sena kehilangan keseimbangan duduknya dan wajahnya sukses mendarat kelantai dengan keras.

"Aku pikir Monta akan mengatakan 'kalimat' itu…" batin Sena was-was dengan linangan air mata masih dengan posisi jatuhnya.

"Ayo kita pergi membuntuti mereka, Sena!" usul Monta semangat dan spontan, sebenarnya ia juga penasaran dengan hubungan Suzuna dan Riku.

"EEEEH...!?" Sena dibuat kaget luar biasa karena usulan Monta.

"Taki bilang Suzuna dan Riku pergi ke pusat kota…" tambah Monta lagi.

"Kami juga ikut…!" kata Kuroki dan Togano serempak, membuat Sena dan Monta kaget setengah mati karena mereka muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

Kuroki sepertinya ingin sekali membuntuti Suzuna dan Riku, bisa dilihat bahwa ia sudah mempersiapkan 'alat perangnya' seperti handycam dan kamera digital menggantung dilehernya. Jumonji juga ikutan, tapi lebih untuk mengawasi dua teman gilanya ini agar tidak melakukan tindakan brutal.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan! Ayo berangkat, Sena!" ajak Monta dengan penuh semangat sambil menunjuk langit.

"Ng…, tunggu…apa itu tidak…,tunggu…" kata Sena terbata-bata karena ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi pada teman-tamannya. Tapi di lubuk hatinya, ia ingin pergi juga, rasa penasarannya menggelitiknya untuk ikut.

(bersambung…)

* * *

**Ama: yo…semuanya… ****, ini fanfic pertama saya dan Ami, konsep awalnya saya ambil dari seri manganya ketika Sena di undang ke Amerika. Untuk awal dan ending saya sudah memikirkannya, dalam prosesnya di bantu sama Ami, karena dia suka pairing SenaXSuzuna…/(-_-)", tentu saya juga punya tujuan lain buat bikin fanfic ini…nyahahahahahaha…*tawa menyeringai…**

**Ami: huh…bilang aja cerita ini untuk adik kita …(T,T), maaf untuk para reader kalau fanfic ini kurang lelucon dan sebagainya…**

**Ama: huh….dia 'kan bisa bikin cerita sendiri...(=3=)/**

**Ami: ya…ya…(=.=")7**

**Sena: Ama-san, Ami-san…jadi bagaimana apa Suzuna suka sama Riku?*gugup dengan rasa penasaran**

**Ami : TENTU SAJA SENA…*menyeringai (m)d**

**JDAAAAAAARRRR…!**

**Sena: *bak disambar petir, Sena langsung ambruk**

**Ama : kyaaa…Sena-kun…*berlari mendekati Sena**

**Shine: master…anda tegaaan…**

**Ami: kyaaa…jangan berdiri dibelakangku,Bodoh. Image reaper dan badanmu yang hanya tengkorak itu bikin kaget…mau ku pecat jadi asisten…*teriak-teriak**

**Shine: nggak mauuu…masteerr….hik…\(QAQ")/**

**Ami: hei…kucing hitam dengan loreng hijau bersyal hijau disana…cepat ditutup chapter ini…mau bengong sampai kapan?* teriak-teriak sambil nunjuk-nunjuk**

**Ama: woiii…kira-kira dong, main perintah-perintah aja…(m")P…, namanya GB(Green BlackCat), asistenku…tau..huh…dasar ratu tegaan! Sena bertahanlah…(QuQ).**

**GB : maaf para reader yang terhormat, author kita jadi gila(_ _"), mohon dimaklumi masalah kecil ini sering terjadi…ehem…baiklah, terimakasih telah membaca fanfic ini…untuk chapter 2 akan segera menyusul…****, saran dan kritiknya diterima…m(_ _)m. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hidup berawal dari mimpi…

Untuk mencapai mimpi itu, ada perjalanan panjang didepan mata…

Serta berbagai macam cerita yang didapatkan…

Dan ini adalah cerita dan perjalanan seorang pemuda bermata coklat tanah dengan sinar keemasannya, yang berkeinginan menggapai mimpinya dan…

* * *

**A LOVE IN JOURNEY**

**Chapter II**

**Sena Kobakawa**

**Cita-cita setelah lulus jadi atlit pro American Football**

…

**(Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata)**

**Story : Ama**

**Editing : Ami**

**ENJOY READING…b(^_^)d**

* * *

Note

A.F: American Football

D.D.B: Daimon Devil Bats

* * *

**Untuk Chanchan Nanachan & Maruki Shitoichi...\(^U^)\, Ama dan Ami sangat beterima kasih atas ripiu-nya...kami bales lewat PM ya...(^_^)P**

**'Nah ini update-nya lho silakan baca untuk semua reader tercinta...(^m^)**

* * *

Sena, Monta, Kuroki, Togano, dan Jumonji akhirnya pergi untuk membuntuti Suzuna dan Riku. Awalnya mereka sangat bingung untuk menemukan Suzuna dan Riku, sebab pusat kota sangat luas dan mereka bisa dimana saja. Tak lama kemudian ada dua orang pasangan keluar dari sebuah café, yang laki-laki memakai baju T-shirt putih dan jaket biru gelap, syal putih tipis melilit di lehernya, celananya sedikit kedodoran hampir menutupi tumitnya dengan rambut berwarna perak dan kulit putih berseri membuatnya kelihatan tampan dengan penampilan yang santai. Dan yang perempuan memakai kalung mutiara, ia memakai baju poncho dengan warna biru gelap serta topi rajutan dengan warna senada, celana jeans hitam ketat membentuk siluet kakinya yang kecil, sepatu wedges berhak tujuh centimeter bermotif garis-garis dengan warna cream terpasang manis di kakinya, tidak lupa tas cangklong bewarna cokelat mungil yang selalu ia jinjing.

"Hei…hei, itu mereka…aku menemukannya!" panggil Togano pada teman-temannya. Kuroki langsung melesat begitu mendengar itu, ia langsung mempersiapkan handycam-nya. Sena, Monta, dan Jumonji menyusul dibelakang mereka.

"wooh…, lihat penampilan mereka, apa mereka sudah merencanakan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya…, warna baju mereka senada begitu…?" kata Kuroki kaget tapi jengkel juga.

"Apa warna biru gelap, warna populer tahun ini, Jeng?" tanya Togano alay.

"HAAH…JENG…?" kata semuanya risih dangan panggilan itu, memangnya mereka ini ibu-ibu yang sedang menggosip biarpun sebenarnya mereka sadar sedang mengintip sejoli, tapi tetap saja antara mengintip dan menggosip itu berbeda.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, dasar bodoh!" kata Jumonji kesal dengan panggilan itu.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" tanya Monta memulai mengintip lagi dengan semangat. Mereka kembali mengintip target utama yang tempatnya tidak jauh dari posisi Suzuna dan Riku.

Sena ikut mengintip disamping Monta, berbeda dengan yang lain, Sena lebih ingin mengetahui apakah Suzuna dan Riku benar-benar pacaran. Tanpa disadari oleh Sena, matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Suzuna yang manis dan terlihat dewasa itu, senyum Suzuna yang lembut dan bibir mungilnya yg bersinar dengan polesan lipgloss serta penampilannya yang feminine membuat Sena terpukau. Sontak Sena kaget karena Riku menyentil dahi Suzuna, dan Suzuna marah pada Riku karena melakukan itu ke dahinya, Riku hanya tertawa, mereka berdua kelihatan akrab.

Ketika Suzuna dan Riku berjalan menuruni tangga, kaki Suzuna terpeleset di sudut anak tangga karena sepatu wedges-nya yang tebal. Semuanya kaget melihat itu, Suzuna yang kehilangan keseimbangan bisa jatuh dari tangga, tapi dengan sigap Riku memegang tangan Suzuna dan menariknya dengan kuat membuat Suzuna menubruk Riku sehingga mereka sama-sama jatuh, tapi untunglah, Suzuna jatuh dipangkuan Riku dan memeluk Suzuna agar gadis itu tidak terluka.

BRUUUUUUKKKK…..! Punggung Riku membentur lantai dengan sangat keras.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Suzuna?" tanya Riku cemas sambil menahan sakit dipunggungnya.

"I…iya…, terimakasih, Rik-kun…" balas Suzuna tidak kalah cemasnya dengan keadaaan Riku, wajahnya berubah merah.

Sena melihat perubahan sikap Suzuna itu, ia merasakan sakit didadanya dan terasa begitu sesak karena melihat adegan itu, ia berpikir bahwa Riku juga menyukai Suzuna. "Tapi bukannya itu hanya kecelakaan dan Riku cuma menolong Suzuna, tapi bagaimana kalau itu benar? Suzuna sangat cantik dan manis, Riku juga keren dan tampan, bukankah mereka sangat cocok…!" pikir Sena berkecambuk. Ia tidak mau berprasangka tentang sesuatu hal yang belum pasti, tapi tetap saja pikiran itu tidak mau lepas dari pikirannya karena perasaannya terhadap Suzuna.

"Hah…, lagian kenapa kamu pakai sepatu wedges, Suzuna, biasanya kamu pakai roller blade…?" kata Riku melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Suzuna dan mengambil posisi duduk, begitupun Suzuna.

"Hahaha…maaf, habis dipaksa ibuku 'sih, tapi sekali-kali aku juga ingin mencoba memakainya," balas Suzuna dengan wajah memerah.

Riku hanya mendesah mendengar alasan Suzuna. "Cewek memang susah dimengerti," ucap Riku sambil berdiri dan mengebas-ngebaskan bajunya yang kena debu. Setelah itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Suzuna. Suzuna menerimanya dan langsung ditarik oleh Riku untuk membantunya berdiri, mereka meninggalkan tempat itu sambil membicarakan kejadian tadi, terlihat Riku tertawa dengan kecerobohan Suzuna, dan Suzuna hanya cemberut karena Riku menertawakannya.

"Woah…, tadi itu nyaris sekali!" kata Jumonji.

"Be…benar sekali," jawab Togano setuju.

"Hah…sialan, aku jadi nggak merekam adegan tadi karena kaget!" teriak Kuroki saat menyadarinya, ia kelihatan frustasi sekali.

"Cuma itu aja yang ada dikepalamu, dasar pengintip!" kata Monta dan Togano serentak.

"Kalian juga pengintip!" tambah Jumonji dengan wajah datar, merasa heran melihat Monta dan Togano, padahal mereka berdua juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kuroki.

Melihat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu itu, Sena sama sekali tidak mendengar keributan yang dibuat oleh teman-temannya, kepalanya sekarang hanya dipenuhi oleh adegan yang telah terjadi antara Suzuna dan Riku. Sena mengepal kedua tangannya dengan erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian menjauhi teman-temannya.

"Ng…Sena, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Monta menyadari Sena berjalan menjauhi mereka.

Sena berhenti dan diam sejenak. "Karena besok aku akan ke Amerika, aku jadi ingin latihan dulu sebelum pergi!" jawab Sena tanpa menoleh kearah taman-temannya dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya. Sena tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti itu pada teman-temannya, tapi rasa sakit yang dirasakan di relung hatinya begitu menyesakkan dan membuat dirinya tidak tenang dengan perasaannya yang sedang berkecambuk itu. "Aku tahu, itu hanya kecelakaan dan Riku hanya menolong Suzuna, tapi kenapa masih tetap terasa menyakitkan?" batin Sena sambil meremas baju yang disekitar dadanya.

Sekembalinya mereka berempat dari pusat kota, pesta sudah selesai. Para anggota DDB sudah terlihat memulai latihan sore mereka yang dipimpin oleh Hiruma. Pada latihan sore itu, semuanya merasa heran dengan latihan Sena yang brutal, lari cut-nya lebih tajam dari biasanya, tacklenya juga lebih keras dari biasanya, bahkan suara Sena yang biasanya rendah sekarang lebih tinggi saat meneriaki kode strategi.

"Si Sena kenapa 'sih? Ia jadi aneh setelah balik dari mengintip kencan Suzuna dan Riku," kata Monta melihat Sena sedang melatih cut larinya dengan Pak Doburoku yang memberikan instruksi padanya.

"Haa…, bukannya itu semangat latihannya saja karena besok ia akan ke Amerika," jawab Kuroki santai.

Hiruma langsung menangkap pembicaraan Monta dan Kuroki, ia sedikit bisa menebak apa yang telah terjadi pada Sena, ia langsung tersenyum. "Kalau seandainya itu benar, apa yang kan kau lakukan, Cebol Sialan!" batin Hiruma sambil melihat kearah Sena dengan memakan permen karetnya.

Malam itu Sena tidak bisa tidur, ia masih melihat layar hp-nya dan berharap Suzuna menghubunginya atau mengirimkan e-mail kepadanya. Tetapi meski ditunggu-tunggu tetap saja e-mail dari Suzuna tidak juga datang. Sena menutup hp-nya dan membenamkan kepalanya kebantal sambil mengumam menyebut nama Suzuna berkali-kali.

Paginya Sena diantar kebandara oleh teman-temannya termasuk kedua orangtuanya. Ia tidak melihat Suzuna dikerumunan teman-temannya, bahkan Taki juga tidak ada. "Apa Riku sudah memberitahukan hubungannya dengan Suzuna pada Taki?" pikir Sena spontan, "ti…tidak, belum tentu begitu 'kan?" Sena berusaha mengabaikan pikirannya yang terlintas begitu saja. Tetapi melihat Taki dan Suzuna, Sena jadi kepikiran kemungkinan-kemungkinan bahwa ada sesuatu antara Suzuna dan Riku.

Hiruma menangkap kegelisahan Sena kemudian ia tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ya…Sena…!" panggil Suzuna dari kejauhan sambil membawa kotak yang lumayan besar.

"Suzuna…," kata Sena melihat Suzuna menghampirinya bersama Taki dan Riku.

"Ini…!" tanpa basa-basi Suzuna menyerahkan kotak yang dibawanya pada Sena, ternyata kotak itu hadiah untuk Sena, "kemarin aku dibantu Riku untuk memilihkannya untukmu, lama juga mencari dan memilih yang bagus, makanya aku nggak bisa datang kepestamu kemarin," tambah Suzuna.

Sena hanya mendesah dan tersenyum melihat sikap Suzuna kemudian ia menerima hadiah itu dari Suzuna.

"Tapi, kenapa kamu tidak mengirim e-mail padaku, Suzuna?" tanya Sena.

"Ng…,karena terlalu serius memilih 'itu', aku lupa mengirimnya padamu, maaf…!" pinta Suzuna menyesal dengan menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Kamu terlalu milih-milih waktu membelinya, seharian mencari toko yang bagus, tapi nggak ketemu-ketemu, pas selesai belanjanya baru sadar sudah pukul 9 malam," kata Riku menambahkan, karena sudah terbiasa lari, untunglah kakinya tidak pegal-pegal untuk menemani Suzuna belanja.

"Eh…, tapi itu 'kan memang nggak ada yang bagus!" kata Suzuna membela diri.

"Karena pulang terlalu malam, aku sampai dimarahi oleh ayahmu," kata Riku lagi tanpa mendengarkan pembelaan dari Suzuna.

"Rik-kuuun…!" kata Suzuna mulai marah karena dirinya tidak didengar sambil menarik kedua pipi Riku, "aku 'kan sudah minta maaf hari itu juga!" tambah Suzuna makin keras menarik pipi Riku.

"Iya…iya…, mauf deh…maaf…auuu…," kata Riku merintih kesakitan, "aku 'kan hanya bercanda."

Suzuna melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi Riku. Riku mengusap-ngusap pipinya yang perih, air matanya membanjiri wajahnya yang tampan dan putih, pipinya jadi merah karena cubitan luar biasa dari Suzuna.

"Padahal kemarin kamu layaknya ulat yang berubah menjadi kupu-kupu, tapi sekarang kenapa kamu yang sudah berubah menjadi kupu-kupu kembali lagi menjadi ulat?" kata Riku datar tetap mengusap-ngusap pipinya yang masih perih.

"Keluar 'deh kata-kata perumpamaan Riku," batin semuanya karena sudah tahu dengan kebiasaan Riku itu.

"Aha…, aku tau maksud Monsieur Riku," kata Taki menganjungkan ibu jarinya, "my sister Suzuna, kemarin berdandan cantik sekali, tapi sekarang balik lagi dengan dandanannya yang seperti biasa," kata Taki jujur, tapi kejujurannya yang tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung itu membuatnya terlempar ke neraka penyiksaan beberapa detik karena Suzuna langsung melindasnya menggunakan roller bladenya ke punggung Taki. Semuanya hanya pasrah melihat penderitaan Taki sambil berpikir Suzuna sangat mengerikan kalau sudah marah, biarpun sebenarnya mereka sudah terbiasa melihat Suzuna marah seperti itu.

"Suzuna memang cantik dan manis waktu itu 'kok…," kata Sena spontan membuat Kuroki, Togano, Monta, dan Jumonji kaget setengah mati sambil membungkam mulut Sena dengan jari-jemari mereka.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Kurita bingung.

"Ti…tidak…tidak ada apa-apa 'kok, kak Kurita!" jawab Monta gugup, terlihat keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

"Sena bodoh, kau ingin kita ketahuan mengintip mereka kemarin?" kata Togano kesal.

"Iya benar, kamu ingin kita dilabrak sama Suzuna?" tambah Monta.

"Huh…, padahal kemarin aku tidak dapat photo ataupun video mereka kemarin," sesal Kuroki.

"Itu juga yang masih kau pikirkan…," kata Jumonji, Togano, dan Monta serempak dengan nada kesal. Mereka masih berdebat tanpa menyadari kalau Sena sudah kehilangan nafas karena mereka masih membungkam mulutnya, wajahnya mulai membiru dengan keringat dingin. Jelas saja sesak, mulutnya dibungkam empat pasang tangan.

"HIIIIII…., Sena kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Monta panik.

"Iya, aku juga salah hampir saja aku membocorkannya," ucap Sena penuh keringat sambil menarik nafasnya yang memburu.

"Rik-kun juga salah…," kata Suzuna setengah teriak dan kesal, ternyata pertengkarakan mereka masih lanjut, "apa-apaan kata-kata tadi itu ,Rik-kun!" Suzuna mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mencubit pipi Riku lagi.

"Itu 'kan kenyataannya," kata Riku datar sambil melindungi kedua pipinya, sebelum Suzuna menerjang pipinya lagi dengan cubitan mematikan.

"RIK-KUUUUN…!" Suzuna mulai kesal dan tidak bisa menunggu lagi untuk mencubit pipi Riku dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

"Hiieeeee…, maaf…maaf…nggak lagi 'deh, jangan cubit pipikuuu…lagiii!" pinta Riku dengan sangat menyesal.

Semuanya tertawa melihat mereka berdua, anggota yang lain menggoda Riku dengan seenaknya. Sena hanya tersenyum miris melihat keakraban mereka, dadanya terasa sesak dan begitu menyakitkan, Hiruma menyadari itu.

"Bagi penumpang yang akan menaiki pesawat menuju Amerika silahkan memasuki pesawat!" ucap seorang pramugari yang menuntun penumpang untuk memasuki pesawat.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu!" kata Sena memegang kepalanya.

"Hadiahnya dibuka di pesawat, ya Sena!" kata Suzuna.

"Iya…," jawab Sena.

"Hati-hati disana, ya Sena!" kata ayah Sena. Sena membalas dengan senyuman.

"Oi Sena…, setelah pulang nanti ceritakan semua pengalamanmu padaku!" kata Riku, Sena menjawab dengan anggukan. "Kamu sudah menjadi atlet AmericanFootball sekarang! Padahal rasanya baru kemarin aku mengajarimu lari…."

"…, Riku terimakasih!" Sena tersenyum.

"Hm…, tanpa ku sadari ternyata adikku ini sudah besar!" kata Riku membelai kepala Sena.

"Kita ini seumuran, Riku!" kata Sena mengingatkan, Riku hanya tersenyum nakal.

"Maaf, Tuan Kobayakawa, pesawat anda akan segera berangkat! Mohon disegera menaiki pesawat!" pinta pramugari yang menghampiri Sena.

"Ah…, itu…, ma…maaf…," ucap Sena gugup.

Sena memasuki pesawat sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah teman-temannya dan kedua orangtuanya, ia masih sempat melihat Suzuna, senyumnya membuat perasaan Sena tenang dan hangat. Dengan tatapan lembut dan sendu, mata cokelat keemasannya menatap gadis bermata biru gelap yang bersinar indah penuh semangat itu, ia tersenyum lembut penuh arti, "aku akan merindukannya…," ucap Sena akhirnya dan membalikkan badannya, malangkah menuju pesawat.

Di pesawat Sena langsung membuka hadiah yang diterimanya dari Suzuna, ada beberapa baju T-shirt berwarna merah dengan maskot devil bats didada kirinya, Sena tersenyum geli melihat baju itu, dan beberapa baju T-shirt lainnya dengan warna yang berbeda. Lalu dibawah tumpukan baju-baju itu ada beberapa lusin eyeshield berwarna biru, berbeda dengan punya Sena yang berwarna hijau. Sena jadi kaget dan heran, untuk apa Suzuna menghadiahkannya eyeshield sebanyak itu.

Dari tumpukan eyeshield itu ada terselip secarik kertas, Sena mengambil dan membukanya, rupanya itu surat dari Suzuna.

_Pupupu…(^3^), karena pembicaraan kita tempo hari yang lalu_

_aku jadi kepikiran, makanya aku belikan stok eyeshield ini untuk Sena,_

_supaya kamu nggak perlu memakai yang lama saat di Amerika nanti,_

_sebab eyeshield itu sangat berharga bagi Sena, kan? Eyeshield dan baju T-shirt _

_dengan maskot Devil Bats itu hadiah special untuk Sena dariku, tapi sekalian_

_saja aku belikan yang lainnya. Riku jadi model dan membantu memilihkannya,_

_soalnya postur tubuh, selera, dan style pakaian kalian sama , sih! Hahaha…XD_

_yang semangat, ya Sena! Jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu…._

_From_

_Suzuna _

Sena langsung tersenyum dengan wajah bersemu merah sampai ketelinganya, debaran jantungnya terasa begitu cepat menghujam dadanya, suhu tubuhnya naik namun hangat. Ia begitu senang mendapat surat itu dari Suzuna, dan menyadari bahwa yang ia rasakan ini adalah benar adanya. Sena melipat kembali surat itu dan dinyelipkannya didalam dompet miliknya.

Ketika hendak memasukkan dompetnya kedalam tas, ia melihat secarik kertas dengan gambar maskot devil bats. Sena tidak ingat pernah memasukkan kertas seperti itu kedalam tasnya, ia mengambil dan membacanya, ia langsung tercegat dan kaget setengah mati setelah selesai membacanya.

_Kekeke…, aku tahu apa yang ada di kepalamu, Cebol Sialan! Kau sedang _

'_jatuh cinta' pada 'seseorang' dan kau dalam keadaan kebingungan!_

_Dengar baik-baik, Cebol sialan! Kalau seandainya itu mengganggumu_

_di Amerika dan tidak mengikuti pelatihanmu dengan benar, KUBUNUH KAU!_

_Aku mengawasimu, Cebol Sialan! Kekeke…._

_From_

_Hiruma_

"HIIIIIEEEE…!" Sena tidak menyangka kalau Hiruma tahu perasaannya, padahal ia yakin sekali tidak ada yang menyadari perasaannya. "Tidak masalah kalau ada yang menyadarinya, tapi jangan Kak Hirumaaaa!" batin Sena dengan linangan air mata membanjiri pipinya.

(bersambung…)

* * *

**Ami: Yattaaa…, selesai 'deh Chapter II…\(^,^)/, huf… ternyata ada beberapa adegan yang ditambah dari konsep awalnya.**

**Shine: YEEEEIII…w(^u^)w**

**Ama: Ngapain kamu, Mi? *baru pulang dari kampus..(T_T") capek mode on**

**GB: Chapter II-nya 'dah selesai, Nona…/(,Q3Q)/*menghamburkan badannya ke pangkuan Ama**

**Ama: YEEEEII…,benarkah? (/OvO)/ *langsung cek lapti kesayangan**

**Sena: HUHUHU…aku jauh dari Suzuna…(Q.Q) *pudung**

**Ama: Oh…it's ok, Sena-kun, kamu akan ketemu Suzuna nanti, kok! (^3^)b**

**Sena: BENARKAH? \(^u^)/**

**Ami: TENTU SAJA TIDAK! …(TuT')/…, kau akan bertemu dengannya di Chapter selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya…, dan selanjutnya…, dan selanjutnya…. *seringai luar biasa**

**Ama: Kalau kamu bilang Chapter selanjutnya…aku boleh-boleh saja…(=_="), tapi dan selanjutnya…, dan selanjutnya…, dan selanjutnya itu apa tidak terlaluuuuu….(+x+")7**

**Sena: HIIIIEEEEEEE…\(QwQ")/ *langsung pingsan**

**Hiruma: WOIII…, Cebol Sialan! Bangun bodoh! Kalau kau pingsan ceritanya 'g akan lanjuuut…*kesal dan siap-siap menembaknya**

**Ama: Wowowo…w(O0o")w, tunggu! Tahan Hiruma-kun, kalau kau melakukan hal itu ceritanya benaran 'g bakalan lanjut…(^_^);**

**GB & Shine: Bertahanlah Sena-kun…! |(QAQ)|… *Menyelamatkan Sena**

**Hiruma: CIH…(TюT)* meniup permen karetnya**

**Baiklah semuanya sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya….YAAAA-HAAAA!**

**Ama, Ami, GB(Green BlackCat), Shine: HIAAAAA…, dia langsung menutupnya….W(QAQ)W**


	3. Chapter 3

Hidup berawal dari mimpi…

Untuk mencapai mimpi itu, ada perjalanan panjang didepan mata…

Serta berbagai macam cerita yang didapatkan…

Dan ini adalah cerita dan perjalanan seorang pemuda bermata coklat tanah dengan sinar keemasannya, yang berkeinginan menggapai mimpinya dan…

* * *

**A LOVE IN JOURNEY**

**Chapter III**

**Sena Kobakawa**

**Cita-cita setelah lulus jadi atlit pro American Football**

…

**Disclamer**

**(Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata)**

**Story : Ama**

**Editing : Ami**

**ENJOY READING…b(^_^)d**

* * *

**Note **

** A.F: American Football**

**D.D.B: Daimon Devil Bats**

**Pentagram Scene Inside**

* * *

**Untuk Maruki Shitoichi makasiih Ripiu-nya ya...(^_^), dan juga untuk para riviewer lainnya, nah ini update-nya...(^u^)  
**

**Untuk Reader semua silahkan baca...mohon ripiu-nya...hehehe...  
**

* * *

Di Amerika Sena dilatih super keras oleh Trio Pentagram setelah selesai turnamen antar SMA di Amerika. Untuk posisi quarterback dan run, Sena dilatih oleh Clifford, passing oleh Tatanka, dan tackle oleh Mr. Don, hari-hari Sena dipenuhi dengan latihan berat. Panther dan Bud datang berkunjung ke SMA untuk melihat latihan Sena.

"Yo…, Sena…," sapa Bud.

"Panther…Bud…?" Sena tampak senang dengan kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Nishishishi…, kamu makin cepat, Sena!" kata Panther begitu menghampiri Sena, "kalau begitu, bergabunglah dengan NFL! Orang-orang di NFL semuanya hebat-hebat, lho!" tambah Panther semangat.

Sena tersenyum maklum dengan ajakan Panther, bibirnya bergetar dan terlihat keringat di pelipisnya, kata-kata Panther itu sama dengan isi e-mailnya yang sering ia kirim untuk Sena, ternyata Panther tidak bosan-bosannya mengajak Sena untuk masuk NFL, seperti biasa Sena menanggapinya dengan canggung.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Bud, bukannya kamu ada shooting film American Football!" tanya Sena Heran.

"Ya tentu saja, ini karena Panther mendesakku untuk ikut mengunjungimu, Sena!" jawab Bud sambil menunjuk Panther dengan ibu jarinya.

"EHHHH! Kapan aku mendesakmu untuk ikut? Bukannya kamu sendiri yang ingin ikut denganku setelah meneleponku untuk main film denganmu, hidupku hanya untuk Ameican Football, dasar penghianat!" teriak Panther membela diri.

"Menyedihkan! Tidakkah kau terlalu menyedihkan, Bud? Sekarang kau lebih memfokuskan diri ke filmmu!" kata Mr. Don pada Bud, sengaja menyindirnya terang-terangan.

"Hei…, ayolah, Mr. Don…, aku main film bukan berarti aku membuang karirku sebagai atlet American Football!" ucap Bud membela diri dari sindiran Mr. Don.

Sena hanya bisa merinding ketakutan mendengar percakapan dan sindiran yang tajam dari Mr. Don untuk Bud. "Orang Amerika memang berbeda dengan orang Asia! Mereka menakutkan!" batin Sena ngeri.

Touchdown…suara ringtone dari hp-Sena berbunyi, ia langsung mengambil dan membacanya.

_From: Suzuna_

_Yaaa…, Sena…(^A^)/, katanya besok kamu akan pulang ke Jepang, ya? Aku dikasih tahu sama Kak You, fufufu…(^3^), dulu sebelum Sena berangkat, kamu ikut ujian masuk Universitas Enma, kan? Besok pengumuman hasil ujian masuknya, kita pergi sama-sama untuk melihatnya, ya…(^u^)P_

Sena langsung tersenyum melihat e-mail dari Suzuna itu, sekarang jam setengah tiga, berarti Suzuna mengirim e-mail ini sekitar jam setengah tiga dini hari di Jepang. Sena cukup terharu karena Suzuna masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengirim kabar padanya, ia juga ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan teman-teman terutama Suzuna.

_To: Suzuna_

_Iya…(^_^), jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengirim e-mail tengah malam ini Suzuna, sekarang disana lagi malam 'kan, jaga kesehatanmu! Aku berangkat sekitar jam empat, jadi mungkin tibanya saat pagi di Jepang._

_From: Suzuna_

_Tidak masalah, Sena…(^3^)b Aku menunggumu bersama teman-teman OK…d(^u^)b_

Sena tersenyum senang menbaca e-mail itu, tanpa disadari oleh Sena, Bud merebut HP-nya dan membuat Sena kaget.

"Hoaa…, e-mail dari siapa 'nih, Sena?" tanya Bud sambil melihat isi e-mail Sena. "Ya ampun, ini bahasa jepang! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti?"

Mendengar itu Sena menjadi lega, "tidak apa-apa, selama tidak ada yang bisa membacanya!" batin Sena senang sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Dari pacarnya!" kata Mr. Don santai setelah melihat e-mail Sena, "kau boleh juga, Bocah!"

"EEEHHH…?" Sena langsung terperanjat kaget penuh keringat, "kok Mr. Don bisa membacanya?"

"Ah…, oh ya…, Mr. Don memang menguasai berbagai macam bahasa!" kata Tatanka pada Sena yang sangat sukses membuatnya membatu ditempat.

"Heee…, ternyata kamu sudah punya pacar, ya Sena?" kata Bud tertawa, "seseorang memang tidak bisa dinilai dengan hanya melihat wajahnya saja!"

"Tunggu! Itu bukan…tidak, dia bukan…," kata Sena gugup.

Panther juga ikut-ikutan menggoda Sena, wajah Sena memerah karena menahan malu, Tatanka hanya tersenyum melihat ketiga orang itu, Clifford dan Mr. Don hanya diam meminum minuman isotonik mereka sambil menonton ketiga orang bodoh itu. Sena masih berusaha meraih HP-nya yang ada ditangan Bud, dan Bud langsung melemparnya ke Panther, namun yang menangkapnya adalah Clifford.

"Sudah cukup! Berhentilah main-main!" kata Clifford dengan pokerface-nya.

"Payah…, kamu nggak seru 'nih, Clifford!" ucap Bud kecewa.

Clifford tidak mempedulikan perkataan Bud, ia langsung menghampiri Sena dan menyerahkan Hp-nya. Mr. Don menghampiri Sena setelah ia menghabiskan minuman isotoniknya.

"Sebentar lagi di Jepang akan diadakan Turnamen Liga Universitas dan Semi-Pro! Sena …, setelah kami melatihmu dengan latihan super keras, aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kemampuanmu meningkat di Jepang nanti!" kata Clifford.

"Perlihatkan pada kami para Pentagram kalau kau memang pantas menyandang gelar 'EYESHIELD 21'!" kata Mr. Don pada Sena dengan suara tegas dan berat.

"Setelah itu bergabunglah dengan NFL, Sena!" kata Panther tersenyum lebar.

Sena tersenyum penuh keyakinan, "ya, tentu saja, untuk itu aku akan menaklukkan Rice Bowl dan menjadi atlet American Football nomor-1 di Jepang!" sambil mengepal tinjunya dengan semangat, semua tersenyum mendengar itu.

Siang itu adalah latihan terakhir Sena dengan Trio Pentagram, ia diantar ke hotel bersama Pentagram lain dengan mobil mewah limousine milik Mr. Don.

"Sena…, setelah kau menaklukkan Turnamen Liga Universitas dan Semi-Pro di Jepang, aku akan menghubungimu lagi untuk bergabung dengan tim di Universitas NotreDome! Kami para Pentagram sudah mendiskusikannya!" kata Clifford.

"Be…benarkah?" tanya Sena tidak percaya pada tawaran Clifford.

"Matangkan semua kemampuan yang kau miliki, Bocah!" kata Mr. Don sambil meminum wine-nya.

"Ya…, te…terimakasih semuanya!" kata Sena semangat sambil membungkukkan badannya yang posisi duduknya saling berhadapan dengan Mr. Don.

Setelah Sena diturunkan di depan hotel, limousine Mr. Don kemudian melaju meninggalkan Sena, tidak lupa Panther mengucapkan salam dan melambai pada Sena.

"Clifford, kenapa kau menawarkan Sena untuk bermain di Universitas NotreDome? Tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya yang tidak tertarik pada orang seperti Sena atau semacamnya?" tanya Bud sambil meminum wine dengan mengunakan botolnya.

"Sena Kobayakawa memang memiliki keterbatasan fisik karena perbedaan ras dan kemampuan absolute dengan kita! Tapi memilikinya dalam tim dapat membuatnya menjadi kartu truf yang sempurna!" jelas Clifford. Ia memiliki ketertarikan pada Sena karena pengaruh dan ledakan yang diperlihatkan oleh Hiruma saat World Cup dulu untuk Sena.

Bagi Clifford, Hiruma adalah orang pertama yang berani menantangnya secara terang-terangan di World Cup. Berbeda dengan dirinya, Hiruma punya caranya sendiri untuk menangani kartu yang dimilikinya. Kalau ia memiliki kartu terkuat maka ia akan mengeluarkannya tanpa ragu-ragu, pria yang suka pamer dan menantang, layaknya 'membunuh sebelum dibunuh'. Ia tidak peduli dengan kekurangan fisiknya, dengan penampilannya yang serba mewah dan menakutkan serta kata-kata provokatif membuatnya meraih kemenangan dengan jebakan dan trik yang ia ciptakan.

Karena ketertarikannya pada Sena, Clifford mencari data-data pertandingan Sena, ia langsung memahami setelah melihat pertandingan-pertandingan yang dilakukan oleh Sena. Yang menbuat Sena mencapai puncak adalah kemampuannya yang berkembang disetiap pertandingan setelah bertarung dengan lawan yang kuat.

"Selain itu, di universitas atau NFL, tidak banyak pemain yang bisa berlari dengan cut setajam itu tanpa mengerem dengan waktu 4.2 detik, dan yang istimewa dari lari cut Sena itu adalah 'step' yang selalu dilatihnya setiap hari sehingga mampu menciptakan teknik lari yang bervariasi itu!" kata Clifford mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Kamu mengetahui data tentang Sena sampai sejauh itu?" kata Panther spontan sekaligus kaget.

"Aku harus memastikannya dengan data yang akurat, meski aku harus menghubungi si 'sonny' itu di Jepang!" kata Clifford dengan wajah pokerface-nya yang menakutkan, tampak ada nada menakan dari kata-katanya.

Semua langsung terperanjat kaget melihat wajah Clifford kecuali Mr. Don yang tetap santai meminum wine-nya.

"Aaa…, Clifford jangan-jangan yang kau maksud 'sonny' itu, Hiruma?" tanya Panther ragu-ragu dan takut pada Clifford yang tampaknya mulai kesal. Sepertinya Clifford teringat kembali bagaimana Hiruma mempermainkannya di kasino sebelum pertandingan final di World Cup.

Clifford tidak menjawab pertanyaan Panther, ia hanya diam sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam disekeliling tubuhnya, dan Mr. Don yang duduk di sampingnya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan aura hitam yang dikeluarkan oleh Clifford.

"Clifford tadi kau bilang pada Sena kalau kita para Pentagram sudah mendiskusikan untuk menggabungkan Sena dalam tim Universitas NotreDome! Tapi kenapa hanya aku saja yang tidak ikut diskusi atau semacamnya tentang itu?" tanya Bud dengan wajah kecewa pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Itu karena kau 'IDIOT'!" kata Clifford dan Mr. Don serempak membuat Bud tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

Panther dan Tataka menelan ludahnya, "kalau Mr. Don yang ngomong seperti itu kita sudah biasa mendengarnya, tapi kalau Clifford…, apa mungkin karena ia sedang kesal?" batin Panther dan Tatanka yang memiliki pemikiran yang sama, terlihat keringat dingin di pelipis mereka.

"Teganya kalian bilang aku idiot!" kata Bud dengan wajah suram, ia kelihat hampir menangis.

"Sebenarnya bukan idiot…, tapi lebih kepada kamulah yang paling susah untuk dihubungi dan susah untuk menghadirinya karena film barumu yang berperan sebagai tokoh utamanya, sehingga menyebabkanmu melupakan temanmu sendiri! Tidak peka, mereka sedang kesal padamu Bud!" batin Panther dan Tatanka lagi dengan wajah datar, tapi tetap saja dengan keringat dingin di pelipis mereka.

"IDIOT!" tambah Clifford dan Mr. Don lagi.

Itu cukup membuat Bud benar-benar menangis, "DASAR KALIAN PENGHIANAT…!" teriak Bud dengan banjir air mata di wajahnya.

"Kasihan sekali kau, Bud!" Panther dan Tatanka tidak tega melihat Bud, namun mereka hanya bisa diam saja melihatnya, sebab mereka berdua tidak berani menantang kedua orang yang menakutkan itu.

Kemudian di hotel, Sena mulai mengepak baju-bajunya untuk pulang ke Jepang, ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya, khususnya Suzuna, hanya gadis itu yang dapat membuatnya merasa begitu bersemangat. Ia sangat bersyukur hari dimana ia akan pulang ke Jepang datang juga, setelah sekian lama ia merasa sesuatu yang tertahan di hatinya , selama ia memulai pelatihannya di Amerika.

"Ahhhh…," Sena menghembuskan nafasnya, "benar 'kan? Aku jadi merindukannya," Sena tersenyum malu.

Tiba-tiba HP-nya berdering, ada e-mail masuk, namun saat ia mulai membacanya tiba-tiba ekspresi wajahnya yang sebelumnya tampak bersemangat seketika berubah kaget, tangannya yang memegang HP bergetar.

* * *

**Ami: Haaaaah…akhirnya selesai juga…XD…Chapter 3…**

**Ama: *no comment….**

**Shine: Master Ama lagi pusing mikirin fanfic yang satu lagi, ya?**

**Ami: Ya…ya, kamu benar shine…(^u^)**

**Sena: *pudung di pojokan**

**GB: Sena-kun…kamu kenapa? *cemas**

**Sena: *masih pudung**

**Ami: Aaa…aku tau, pasti karena e-mail itu?**

**GB: Memangnya isinya apaan, Sena-kun?*mulai membaca**

**Ya Ampun…!*selesai membaca**

**Shine: Pa…pantes aja, Sena-kun pudung begitu?* berasa kasihan**

**Ami: Hayo…e-mail apa yang didapat sama Sena? Kita lihat di Chapter 4…(^u^)/…See you!**

**Ama: Sena-kun yang sabar *menepuk-nepuk punggung Sena**

**Sena: Huhuhu…*nangis sambil pudung**

**Ami: Woi…udah saya tutup jangan ngomong lagi…(QuQ)P**


	4. Chapter 4

Hidup berawal dari mimpi…

Untuk mencapai mimpi itu, ada perjalanan panjang didepan mata…

Serta berbagai macam cerita yang didapatkan…

Dan ini adalah cerita dan perjalanan seorang pemuda bermata coklat tanah dengan sinar keemasannya, yang berkeinginan menggapai mimpinya dan…

* * *

**A LOVE IN JOURNEY**

**Chapter IV**

**Sena Kobakawa**

**Cita-cita setelah lulus jadi atlit pro American Football**

…

**Disclamer**

**(Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata)**

**Story : Ama**

**Editing : Ami**

**ENJOY READING…b(^_^)d**

* * *

**Note**

**A.F : American Football**

**D.D.B : Daimon Devil Bats**

* * *

**Untuk para reader yang nge-review makasih banyak Maruki shitoichi-chan ****dan** Rieyama Yuuko-chan...(^U^)

**ini update-nya untuk para reader tercinta...(^u^)b**

* * *

Dihotel, tepatnya di kamar Sena, ia mulai mengepak barang-barangnya kedalam tas dan kopernya, disela-sela itu HP-nya kembali berbunyi dengan ringtone touchdown. Ia lalu meraih Hp-nya yang berada diatas meja nakasnya, ia penasaran apa e-mail itu masih dari Suzuna, ternyata itu dari Monta. Ia tersenyum, jarang-jarang Monta mengirim e-mail padanya.

_Sena…, sepertinya kau telah melakukan latihan yang super keras? Aku tahunya dari Suzuna, aku tidak sabar lagi untuk melihat perkembanganmu. Mukyaaa…, kamu pasti lebih hebat dari sebelumnya…! m(^3^)m_

Sena langsung tertawa kecil membaca e-mail Monta, dan melanjutkan membacanya kembali, ternyata e-mail Monta panjang juga.

_Hm…, ngomong-ngomong soal perkembangan, Suzuna dan Riku makin lengket dan makin akrab akhir-akhir ini, semua mengira kalau mereka bakal jadian atau semacamnya, gitu! Mukyaaa…, kalau diperhatikan mereka memang cocok, sih!_

_Sudah ya ,Sena!_

_Aku menunggumu di Jepang bersama teman-teman yang lain! w(^3^)b_

Tubuh Sena bergetar dan lemas setelah membaca e-mail terakhir dari Monta itu, ia merasa sakit dan sesak karena degupan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menghujami dadanya. Ia langsung jatuh terduduk disamping kasurnya, satu kakinya terjulur lurus dan kaki satunya ditekuk untuk menompang kepalanya yang tertunduk lemas. HP yang tadi dipegangnya tergeletak begitu saja disampingnya, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, rasa sakit yang luar biasa didadanya terasa ingin membunuhnya.

"Mengetahui kenyataan yang menyedihkan itu…, aku tahu… aku tahu…, aku… benar-benar bodoh!" ucap Sena lirih, namun terdengar jelas di kamarnya yang hening. "Ternyata sama…, ternyata perasaan mereka sama! Baik Suzuna maupun Riku memiliki perasaan yang sama…." sambung Sena sambil membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke kakinya yang ditekuk.

"Tidak mau…, aku tidak mau Suzuna diambil oleh Riku! Tidak…, Riku adalah sahabatku, tapi… perasaanku yang tidak ingin kehilangan Suzuna terasa sangat perih dan menyakitkan! Aku tahu akan menyakitkan, tapi kenapa…? Kenapa sakitnya seperti ingin membunuhku dan tekanan perasaan ini membuatku sesak?" Sena melilitkan kedua tangannya ke kakinya dan membenamkan kepalanya disana, menumpukan kepalanya di atas lututnya.

Ada kegelisahan dan rasa takut melandanya, di sudut wajah Sena mengalir cairan bening yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya seiring dengan gataran hebat dari seluruh tubuhnya.

Amerika, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, setelah berpamitan pada Pentagram lainnya, Panther langsung kembali ke timnya karena ia hanya dapat izin istirahat untuk mengunjungi latihan terakhir Sena di Amerika. Bud juga langsung pergi ke lokasi shooting setelah dijemput oleh menagernya, jadi mereka tidak bisa mengantar Sena ke bandara.

Dalam beberapa jam, Sena sudah sampai di Jepang, setelah mengaktifkan HP-nya kembali(di pesawat harus di non-aktifkan) tiba-tiba saja ada e-mail yang terkirim ke HP-nya.

_From: Suzuna_

_Pupupu…(^3^)/, Ya…Sena, hari ini aku melihat pengumuman hasil ujian masuk universitas, semua yang daftar lulus, lho!_

_Maaf ya, Sena…(+/\+"), kita jadi tidak bisa melihatnya bersama-sama, karena…ya seperti biasa, Kak You membajak homepage para senior di klub A.F dan seenaknya menambahkan satu pertandingan dijadwal dan lawan kita adalah Universitas Koigama…(=.=")_

_Sepertinya Kak You berencana untuk mengintai Sena….(TuT)u_

_Itu sebabnya kami tidak bisa menjemputmu ke bandara..(Q^Q)_

_Let's Fight Together!...d(^O^)b_

Sena tersenyum hambar membaca e-mail dari Suzuna itu, tidak seperti e-mail Suzuna yang sebelum-sebelumnya yang membuat hatinya bergejolak dan hangat. Itu pasti karena kenyataan yang menyakitkan yang terjadi antara Suzuna dan Riku.

"Jadi semuanya lulus termasuk Riku, ya?" ucap Sena pada dirinya sendiri. Riku dulu memang pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa ia juga akan masuk Universitas Enma sama dengannya. "Dan…, mereka akan semakin dekat satu sama lain…!" sorot mata Sena kosong memandangi ponselnya, ia sudah kehilangan semangat sejak e-mail dari Monta. Namun Sena menyadari bahwa ia tidak boleh kehilangan semangat di lapangan, tidak boleh mengecewakan teman-temannya yang menunggu dan telah mempercayainya.

Sena menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas yang disandangnya di belakang punggungnya. Sena mengambil kuda-kuda untuk memulai start dash lari cut-nya, dengan cut yang tajam, Sena dengan gampang melewati orang-orang yang lalu lalang di bandara, ia tahu dengan kekuatan speed kakinya, ia akan sampai dengan cepat kelapangan pertandingan.

"Tidak apa-apa…, ini yang terbaik! Meski menyakitkan, tapi ini demi Suzuna dan Riku, sahabatku! Melihat senyum Suzuna dari jauh, itu cukup bagiku…senyum…Su..zuna…." ucap Sena lirih dengan tatapan masih kosong ditengah-tengah larinya menuju lapangan pertandingan.

Dilapangan pertandingan nanti ia akan bersikap biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya dan mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang melandanya. Seperti yang diduga Sena, ia sampai tepat waktu di tempat pertandingan pertamanya di Liga Univesitas, ia langsung memasuki tempat pertandingan dan mengerem dengan tajam didepan teman-temannya yang menunggu kedatangannya.

Semua mata tertuju pada Sena, termasuk pemain-pemain dahulu yang pernah dilawannya. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan nafas memburu karena berlari dengan kencang menuju tempat pertandingan. Sedangkan Hiruma memperhatikan kondisi psikis Sena sambil meniup permen karetnya.

"Aku pulang…!" ucap Sena yang masih kecapean dengan nafas memburu.

Semua teman-teman Sena menghampirinya dengan penuh semangat tidak lupa mereka memberikan hadiah berupa tepukan dipunggung Sena.

"…, kekeke… ekspresi yang diluar dugaanku! Ataukah kau sedang berusaha menahannya, rasa sakit itu, Cebol Sialan!" batin Hiruma menduga apa yang disembunyikan oleh Sena.

"Sena…, sepertinya wajahmu sekarang sudah lebih dewasa, ya!" kata Suzuna sambil tersenyum pada Sena.

"Mm…," mendengar ucapan Suzuna itu perasaan Sena timbul kembali. Debaran jantungnya yang menggebu-gebu dan hangatnya perasaannya saat melihat senyuman dari gadis yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi pikirannya. Penampilan Suzuna sudah berubah, ia lebih manis dan cantik, auranya lebih kuat yang terlihat dari ekspresinya yang penuh semangat dan senyumannya yang mengembang. Tapi Sena dengan cepat menepis perasaan itu, namun saat ia melakukannya, perasaannya terasa perih dan menyayat hatinya.

"hah…, eyeshield itu…," tunjuk Suzuna kearah eyeshield yang dipegang Sena.

"Hm…," Sena tersenyum kearah Suzuna, " ini eyeshield yang selalu kupakai selama tiga tahun di Deimon!" tambah Sena sambil melihat eyeshield yang dipegangnya. "Seperti yang Suzuna duga, aku dilatih super keras oleh Trio Pentagram di Amerika! Sehingga eyeshield yang aku pakai hampir semuanya rusak, tapi aku sangat terbantu karena Suzuna menghadiahkanku tumpukan eyeshield itu, jadinya aku tidak perlu memakai eyeshield ini!" ucap Sena kembali tersenyum kearah Suzuna.

Namun sesaat Sena tersentak kaget melihat reaksi Suzuna, bola mata safir itu melembut, bening dan indah, kedua pipinya bersemu merah, dan bibir mungilnya yang besinar karena polesan lipglous, tersenyum merekah menghiasi wajahnya. Itu senyuman terindah yang pernah ia lihat dari Suzuna, gadis yang selama ini mengisi hati dan pikirannya, yang dahulu ia kira hanya untuk A.F, membuatnya merasakan perasaan menggebu-gebu akan rasa special pada seseorang untuk pertama kalinya.

"Su… Suzuna, a… aku…" putus Sena saat menyadari perbuatannya.

Sena tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, semuanya campur aduk antara senang, bahagia, nyaman, dan kehangatan yang dirasakannya ketika melihat betapa manis dan lembutnya senyuman itu dengan perasaan kecewa, sakit, kesal, dan bersalah karena senyuman itu hanyalah untuk Riku. Hiruma tidak melepaskan perhatiannya terhadap Sena sambil meniup permen karetnya.

"Hm… ada apa, Sena?" Tanya Suzuna.

Sena dengan sigap menggelengkan kepalanya, "ti… tidak, tidak ada apa-apa!"

"…, Sena?" Suzuna heran dengan sikap Sena itu.

"Tidak…, tidak boleh…! Apa yang hendak ingin aku lakukan barusan, hampir saja aku mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Suzuna! Itu tidak boleh, aku bisa menyakiti perasaan Riku dan Suzuna akan membenciku…!" Sena membatin, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. "Aku harus menjauhkan perasaan itu dariku karena keinginanku saat ini adalah mengejar Panther dan bertanding didunia pro sepertinya sekarang, lalu yang harus aku lakukan sekarang adalah menaklukan Rice Bowl dan menjadi nomor satu sejati di Jepang!" Sena membangkitkan semangatnya lagi dengan wajah serius.

Hiruma tersenyum melihat sikap Sena itu. "Kekeke…, si Cebol Sialan sedang berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya!" batin Hiruma. Ia tahu bahwa Sena menghadapi dilema yang mampu mengganggu mentalnya.

Hiruma mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mamori yang ada disampingnya. Mamori terlihat sibuk dengan pena dan kertas yang beralaskan papan abo untuk mencatat data-data dari strategi tim lawan. Hiruma memandangi Mamori untuk beberapa saat, tidak bisa ditebak apa yang dipikirkannya, lalu tersungging sebuah senyuman disudut bibirnya.

"Kekeke… kamu nggak mau lari kesana dan melindungi Sena dari para pengganggu, Kak Mamori?" kata Hiruma bermaksud mengejek dengan senyumannya yang khas.

"…" Mamori terdiam sesaat, "tentu saja! Tapi sekarang ia adalah lawan dan kita harus menang melawan Sena!" kata Mamori tegas sambil tersenyum. Hiruma tersenyum dengan menampakkan giginya mendengar perkataan Mamori.

"Dia bukan lawan setengah matang…, aku akan menghancurkannya dengan trick playku!" kata Hiruma sambil memakan permen karetnya. "Selain itu..," batin Hiruma menambahkan, "selama dia tidak memunculkan 'keberanian untuk memulainya' dia akan mudah untuk dihancurkan dengan keadaannya yang sekarang!"

Sena turun kelapangan, semua orang menunggu melihat Sena, para photographer siap-siap untuk memotret Sena.

"Hee…, Sena… perlihatkan padaku hasil latihanmu dengan Trio Pentagram itu!" kata Riku disamping Sena, "perlihatkan kekuatan kita pada Universitas Saikyou!" tambah Riku antusias.

Universitas Enma sepertinya akan memulai penyerangan beruntun dengan menepatkan Sena dan Riku sebagai runner. Kombinasi run mereka sangat ditunggu-tunggu, offence mereka ditakuti karena adanya run yang brilian itu dari mereka berdua bersama pas Monta, line keras berat Kurita, kick Kotaro, serta Mizumachi yang telah bergabung untuk memperkuat line mereka yang lemah.

"Ya…, tentu saja!" Sena ternyum pada Riku.

Riku membalasnya dengan senyuman penuh semangat. Untuk beberapa saat Sena memandangi Riku, sorot mata Riku yang lurus dan tajam, sinar matanya penuh dengan ambisi yang membara, itu sorot mata yang tidak pernah berubah dari seorang Riku Kaitani, sangat kuat dan menghanyutkan yang menurut Sena itu karena ambisi Riku untuk mengalahkan yang terkuat.

"Riku dan Suzuna memang serasi!" batin Sena menahan rasa perih di dadanya.

"Ayo, Sena!" teriak Riku berlari ke lapangan tanpa memandang kearah Sena.

Mendengar teriakan Riku, Sena sentak kaget, "i…iya!"

Petandingan dimulai dengan run Sena dan Riku sebagai blocker. Start dash Sena menghasilkan ledakan lari yang tajam, akselerasi yang dipicu karena start dash yang bagus itu membuat Sena mampu berlari solo dan mendapatkan touchdown pertamanya di Liga Universitas. Sena memperlihatkan play yang membuat darah seluruh pemain lawannya di bangku penonton mendidih karena semangat. Terlihat diwajah mereka yang berkeinginan untuk mengalahkan Sena dilapangan.

Tanpa basa-basi Sena mengeluarkankan seluruh kemampuannya yang telah dipelajarinya lewat latihan keras dengan Trio Pentagram di Amerika. Devil Shutgun yang biasa hanya digunakannya untuk menahan tackle sekarang ia juga menggunakannya untuk memberikan tackle satu tangan pada lawannya setelah menangkis blok lawan untuk melindungi run Riku. Memang tidak sesempurna miliki Shin Seijuro, namun itu cukup untuk membuat mereka kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

"Sena Kobayakawa…, dia…," batin Shin kaget melihat tackle Sena.

"Ia berkembang dengan luarbiasa begitu pulang dari Amerika!" kata Takeru Yamato semangat dengan keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

"Karena start dash yang sempurna, membuatnya lari dengan rendah yang memanfaatkan grafitasi sebagai pusat untuk menciptakan ledakan lari yang tajam itu!" kata Agon Kongo tersenyum menyeringai, "senjata yang cocok untuk sampah kecil yang bertubuh pendek itu!"

"Si Hidung mancung sialan itu, tidak hanya melatih dan mengembangkan step Sena, dia juga melatih start dash pada Sena yang mampu membuatnya melesat seperti peluru!" batin Hiruma mendiskripsikan sedikitnya latihan yang diberikan Clifford pada Sena. "Dan tackle satu tangan(Trident Tackle) milik Shin, digunakan untuk menjatuhkan lawannya. Memang tidak sesempurna milik Shin, namun itu cukup untuk membuka celah agar ia tetap melesat, taktik dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan tangan serta dorongan dengan kecepatan cahaya milik Sena itu pasti dari Mr. Don. Si raksasa itu pasti memberikan latihan dasar untuk meningkatkan kekuatan lengan, tubuh, serta kaki Sena!" tambah Hiruma antusias melihat perkembangan Sena.

Selesai mendiskripsikan tentang kemampuan dan latihan seperti apa yang dijalani Sena, Hiruma sentak kaget yang membuatnya berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Sena Kobayakawa untuk play terakhir dipertandingan pertamanya di Liga Universitas, ia memperlihatkan Devil Bats Dive seorang diri dengan ketinggian yang tidak bisa digapai oleh lawan yang menghadangnya. Ketinggian yang berbeda saat melawan Shin diturnamen musim gugur dimasa SMU-nya. Karena start dash yang sempurna, Sena menjadikan kaki kirinya sebagai pegas untuk melompat, ketinggian itu seolah membuatnya terlihat seperti memiliki sayap raksasa. Semua orang disana tercegat melihat itu baik teman-teman Sena maupun pihak lawan.

Setelah mendarat, Sena langsung menggunakan start dash-nya untuk berlari kembali, pemain belakang lawan ternyata masih ada, mereka semua mengepung dan hendak menghentikan laju lari Sena. Dengan sigap Sena menggunakan Devil Fourth Demension, namun tidak memotong kekiri atau kekanan, Sena melempar bola itu keatas pemain lawan dan langsung ditangkap oleh Monta di And Zone. Nilai untuk play terakhir di cetak oleh catch Monta.

"Ini pertama kalinya, Sena menggunakan Devil Fourth Demension hanya untuk menghindari sergapan dari lawan dan langsung melempar pas pada Monta!" kata Shin.

"Dan pas itu sempurna ditangkap oleh Monta!" tambah Sakuraba Haruto disamping Shin.

"Melihat ledakan yang diperlihatkan oleh Sena disetiap pertandingan, gelar 'EYESHIELD 21' bukan isapan jempol lagi untuknya!" kata Yamato kagum.

"Kekeke… kau bisa memperlihatkan play yang sempurna dengan kondisi psikismu yang labil, tapi sampai kapan kau akan mampu untuk menahannya, Cebol Sialan?" batin Hiruma sambil melirik Riku dan Suzuna di bench.

"Tadi itu luarbiasa smart, Sena!" kata Kotaro sambil menunjuk menggunakan sisirnya dengan gayanya yang khas kearah Sena.

"Te…terimakasih, Kotaro" kata Sena sungkan, "aku hanya mencoba mengeluarkan semua kemampuanku yang aku latih bersama Trio Pentagram!" ucap Sena memegang kepalanya.

"Ouuu… Sena, lemparan bola berputarmu tadi indah-Max!" kata Monta memukul pundak Sena.

Semua anggota Fires menghujami Sena dengan pukulan-pukulan di punggung dan bahunya, sedangkan Mizumachi menghadiahi Sena dengan tendangannya. Semuanya memberi selamat pada Sena, kecuali Riku yang duduk di bench karena kakinya kacau di play sebelummya.

"Kamu terlalu mamaksakan diri untuk menyamai timing lari Sena, Rik-kun!" kata Suzuna marah sambil menyemprotkan spray pendingin kelutut Riku yang panas. "Lagi pula, rekor lari Rik-kun dalam 40 yard 'kan 4.5 detik, berbeda 0.4 detik dengan Sena!" tambah Suzuna.

"Itu 'kan rekor lariku dimasa SMU dulu, Suzuna!" kata Riku membela diri, "lagi pula sekarang aku memiliki rekor baru yaitu 40 yard, 4.2 detik, sama seperti Sena, meskipun aku tidak bisa menyamai lari cut-nya, sih!"

"…" Suzuna terdiam, "terserah kamu sajalah!" kata Suzuna masih menyemprot spray pendingin kelutut Riku.

Riku tersenyum melihat sikap Suzuna yang seperti anak kecil itu, Riku jadi gemes melihatnya dan membelai kepala Suzuna. Karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, Suzuna memarahi Riku lagi. Riku tertawa melihat sikap Suzuna yang menurutnya sekarang benar-benar terlihat separti anak kecil.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sena menatap keakraban mereka dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak ada ekspresi yang ditunjukan dari wajahnya, yang ada hanya perasaan sakit yang menusuk di relung hatinya.

"Kekeke… nah, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, Cebol Sialan?" kata Hiruma memangku sniper riffle-nya.

* * *

**Shine: Haaah….untuk chapter ini Author kita tidak dapat muncul ya…GB….*sedih**

**GB: Mereka berdua lagi sibuk ujian sih…tugas-tugas Nona Ama dan Nona Ami banyak menjelang ujian….*pasrah**

**Shine: Sena-kun juga kena dilema, jadi sepi deh…*makin sedih…**

**GB: Yah 'g apa-apa 'sih…yang penting update cerita masih lanjut…(^_^)**

**untuk Sena-kun yang tegar ya...(^,^')m  
**

**Shine: Iya… para reader makasih banyak telah membaca fanfic para Author kami ini…..(^,^)/**

**Shine & GB: sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya….(^u^)**

* * *

**Mohon maaf para raider & reviewers m(^.^")m, kami hiatus selama sebulan, bukan krna bulan puasa, tpi lebih kepada saudari (Ami) saya sedang magang tuk menunaikan tugas kuliahnya...jadi kami mohon maaf sekali lagi... (_ _)", terimakasih atas perhatiannya...*plak formalnya...  
**

******Shine & GB:** HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...? Kami bru tauuuu Nona...(A3A)"  


**Ama: Maaf ya GB, Shine...hehehehe...(^3^)"  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Hidup berawal dari mimpi…

Untuk mencapai mimpi itu, ada perjalanan panjang didepan mata…

Serta berbagai macam cerita yang didapatkan…

Dan ini adalah cerita dan perjalanan seorang pemuda bermata coklat tanah dengan sinar keemasannya, yang berkeinginan menggapai mimpinya dan…

* * *

**A LOVE IN JOURNEY**

**Chapter V**

**Sena Kobakawa**

**Cita-cita setelah lulus jadi atlit pro American Football**

…

**Disclamer**

**(Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata)**

**Story : Ama**

**Editing : Ami**

**ENJOY READING…b(^_^)d**

* * *

**Note**

**A.F : American Football**

**D.D.B : Daimon Devil Bats**

* * *

**Warniiiinggggg….(^u^)/, siapkan jantung anda sebelum membacanyaaa yaaa… From AUTHOR!**

* * *

Sena terdiam melihat keakraban Riku dan Suzuna, tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang ia tunjukkan, yang ada hanya ribuan hantaman yang ia terima di dadanya, rasa sakit yang menyesakkan seolah tidak dirasakannya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia penat dengan semua rasa sakit yang diterimanya, mengoyak hatinya yang sudah luka, menekan dadanya yang sudah semakin menyesakkan, tapi ia menyadari perasaannya pada Suzuna dan menerimanya, kemudian menolaknya, dan menerimanya kembali, kemudian menolaknya lagi.

Dilema yang pelik yang sesungguhnya sangat sederhana, hanya saja Sena tidak tahu harus menghadapinya bagaimana? Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan rasa hangat dan sakit dalam waktu yang sama, dengan adanya sosok Suzuna laksana ribuan warna-warni melingkari kehidupannya dan laksana ribuan bunga-bunga yang menghiasi serta mengharumkan dan mengubah kehidupan 'menotonnya', kemudian dengan adanya sosok Riku disamping Suzuna laksana kegelapan malam tanpa bintang dan laksana ribuan jarum menusuk jiwa dan raganya.

" TIDAK…! Riku sahabatku, 'kakakku', tapi…." Sena membatin, ia memegang kepalanya sehingga menutupi sebagian pandangannya, otaknya tidak sanggup untuk berpikir jernih! Semakin dipikirkannya, semakin segalanya menjadi rumit.

Sena masih melihat Riku dan Suzuna disela-sela jarinya, dua sosok itu 'cerah' dan 'bersinar', keakraban mereka membuatnya mengapalkan tangan kirinya dengan erat, bibir bawahnya digigit dengan gemetar. Tidak lama kemudian, Sena menurunkan tangan kanannya dari kepalanya, tangan kirinya yang mengepal mengendur, bibir bawah yang ia gigit dilepaskannya secara perlahan. Hening, ia terpaku ditempatnya berdiri, yang ada hanya semilir angin lembut menyapa kulitnya yang berkeringat dan melambaikan rambut hazelnya yang mengkilap, tidak diketahui ia memasang wajah seperti apa? Bola bening hazelnya tertutup oleh helaian tipis-tipis rambut mengkilap kecoklatannya, di sela-sela helaian rambut kecoklatan itu ia masih dapat melihat dua sosok yang menjadi 'pusat' pandangannya sejak tadi.

"HEH…! Apakah ini yang disebut '_kecemburuan_'…?" sebuah senyuman tersungging disudut bibir Sena, ia tidak menyangka akan mengucapkan kata itu, "perasaan yang aneh…" tambahnya, "tapi bukankah wajar kalau aku memiliki_'nya_'? Bukankah _itu_ ada karena aku…" ia terdiam, " karena aku…, pada Suzuna…, aku…, TIDAK!" gigi-gigi Sena bergemeretak. "TIDAK! _Disana _ada Riku, apa hakku untuk merasakan perasaan _itu_…?" kedua tangan Sena mengepal, "TIDAK…, bukankah karena aku memiliki perasaan pada Suzuna, aku punya _hak_ untuk itu, untuk…untuk…_cemburu_?" kemudian Sena terdiam lagi.

Di bangku penonton, Hiruma memandangi Sena dengan santai, menguyah dan mengembungkan permen karet tanpa gulanya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan kemudian mengambil minuman cola-nya yang tadi sempat menyuruh Mamori untuk membelinya dan kemudian mengocoknya dengan kencang, keatas kebawah, kekiri dan kekanan. Kawan se-timnya bingung dengan tingkah Hiruma itu, ada yang merasa terganggu dengan gerakan tangan Hiruma karena tidak bisa duduk dengan santai, Mamori berteriak pada Hiruma agar menghentikan kelakuannya yang membuat semua orang yang duduk didekatnya risih. Ia berhenti mengocok cola-nya, bukan karena perintah dari Mamori, tapi menurutnya itu sudah cukup untuk melakukan aksinya. Kemudian dengan sigap jari-jari kurusnya membuka tutup cola itu dan menghadapkannya kedepan, semuanya kaget dan tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

PLAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHH…! Muncratan luar biasa dari kaleng minuman cola Hiruma yang luar biasa juga membuat lima korban basah kuyup didepan tempatnya duduk. Para korban itu berniat memarahi orang yang telah membuat mereka basah, namun niat mereka batal setelah mengetahui siapa pelakunya yang telah siap-siap dibidik oleh Hiruma dengan senjata kebanggannya. Dengan alasan menyelamatkan diri mereka kabur dengan langkah seribu, Mamori dan yang lain pasrah saja dengan kelakuan Hiruma yang seenaknya. Yang sebenarnya mereka tahu bahwa seperti itulah seorang Hiruma Yoichi.

"Kekekeke…, Cebol Sialan kalau kau menumpuknya maka hasilnya akan seperti _ini_…!" ucap Hiruma tertawa menyeringai sambil meminum cola-nya.

"Oi…Sena, kamu kenapa? Bengong 'aja dari tadi," kata Monta menepuk bahu Sena.

Butuh sedikit waktu untuk Sena merespon Monta, hingga akhirnya ia bersuara. "Hm…ng…, Monta waktu aku di Amerika, kamu pernah mengirimi aku e-mail semalam sebelum aku pulang ke Jepang 'kan?" kata Sena tampa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Riku dan Suzuna.

Monta mengernyitkan dahinya karena kurang mengerti dengan maksud Sena, tapi ia masih mendengarkan perkataan Sena.

"Kamu bilang kalau Riku dan Suzuna akan jadian, sepertinya itu benar dan mereka memang serasi sekali!" kata Sena tersenyum sedih dan ada nada kecewa dalam suaranya.

Monta sontak kaget dengan perkataan Sena dengan ekspresinya yang kelihatan kecewa dan sedih itu, "Sena…, jangan-jangan kau pada Suzuna…." batin Monta menduga apa yang membuat Sena memasang wajah seperti itu.

"Eh…, tunggu dulu! Soal aku mengirim e-mail ke Sena itu, rasanya aku tidak pernah mengiriminya e-mail satukali pun sebab Suzuna yang antusias mengirimi Sena e-mail dan aku diberitahu Suzuna bagaimana keadaan Sena di Amerika," batin Monta mencerna kembali perkataan Sena sambil memegang dagunya. "Anu…Sena, sepertinya aku tidak pernah mengirimimu e-ma…." Ucap Monta terputus karena aura menakutkan dari belakang Sena, tepat dibangku penonton, ia tercegat begitu merasakannya. Dan ia tahu itu bukan aura hitam milik Sena, tetapi milik seseorang yang duduk di bangku penonton, tidak perlu susah-susah mencari pemilik aura itu karena Monta merasa familiar dengan aura itu yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

"MUKYAAAAAA…,KAK HIRUMAAAAA…!" jerit hati Monta yang luar biasa shock.

Dari bangku penonton, Hiruma membidik Monta dengan snipper riffle-nya, aura hitam terpancar mengelilinginya. Monta langsung tahu siapa yang membajak ponselnya untuk mengirim e-mail kepada Sena. Melihat wajah mengerikan Hiruma, Monta seolah mendengar gemaan suara Hiruma yang mengancam, "berani kau ngomong macam-macam pada si cebol sialan, akan ku bunuh kau, Monyet Sialan!" Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan aura hitam pekat Hiruma yang mengerikan itu, bahkan dengan ancaman yang membuatnya merinding sehingga membuatnya menagisi nasibnya.

"Ada apa, Monta?" Tanya Sena pada Monta yang kelihatan gugup itu.

"Hah…ah…hahaha…, ti…tidak ada apa-apa 'kok, Sena!" kata Monta gugup sambil berancak pinggang sambil tertawa keras.

"Hu…hu…hu, mati aku!" batin Monta berteriak dengan pipi yang dibanjiri air mata.

Diruang ganti Sena terduduk lemas sambil memegang wajahnya, ia menggenggam kedua sarung tangannya yang telah ia lepas dari tangannya.

"Tidak bisa…, tidak bisa…, kenapa aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan sakit ini? Kenapa…, padahal aku sudah pasrah akan semuanya, tentang Suzuna, tentang Riku, dan…tidak…ini menyakitkan…ini…sakit…sakit…sakit…" ucap Sena lirih, giginya bergemeretak, tangannya menggenggam erat sampai bergetar, tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang menghujaminya, sehingga yang terdengar darinya hanyalah gumaman-gumaman saja.

Di beach Suzuna mencari sosok Sena, Monta bilang ia sempat bicara dengan Sena, kemudian ia tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja. Pihak stasiun TV ingin melakukan wawancara dengan Sena serta seluruh tim Fires yang lain. Tapi karena tidak menemukannya, pihak TV dengan sabar menunggu di beach, sambil mewawancara anggota lain terlebih dahulu, karena Suzuna menawarkan diri untuk mencari Sena. Tempat lain yang terpikir oleh Suzuna adalah di ruang ganti dan ia langsung melesat kesana dengan inline skate-nya.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sena beranjak dari duduknya, kepalanya tertunduk sambil bergumam tidak jelas, ia bahkan tidak mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka oleh Suzuna.

"Hah…, disini rupanya!? Aku mencari-carimu dari tadi, pihak TV ingin meliput dan mewawancaraimu diluar sana, Sena" kata Suzuna menghampiri Sena.

Sena tidak merespon kata-kata Suzuna, ia masih tertunduk lemas ditempat duduknya. Melihat Sena dengan keadaan yang aneh itu, Suzuna duduk disamping Sena.

"Sena…, kamu kenapa?" tanya Suzuna memegang pundak Sena sambil menunduk untuk melihat wajah Sena. Namun masih tidak ada respon dari Sena, Suzuna menjadi cemas, sikap Sena jadi aneh, padahal ia baru saja memenangkan pertandingan pertamanya di Universitas.

"Sena…, jangan-jangan kamu kelelahan karena berlari dari bandara ke lapangan pertandingan, ya?" Tanya Suzuna cemas sambil memegang pipi Sena yang berkeringat.

Sena sedikit kaget karena merasakan sentuhan seseorang dipipinya. Jari jemari yang kecil namun lembut itu menelusuri pipi serta lehernya yang berkeringat dan berakhir di sekitar telinga Sena. Jari jemari mungil itu mengapit telinga Sena dengan jari tengah dan jari telunjuk, kehangatan dan kelembutan sentuhan itu, cukup membuat Sena tersadar sepenuhnya dari lamunannya.

"In…ini…, jangan-jangan…" batin Sena tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemilik tangan itu.

"Sena…" panggil Suzuna dengan nada cemas, sambil memastikan apakah Sena benar-benar sakit dengan menyentuh dahi Sena yang masih tertunduk.

Sena tidak menjawab panggilan Suzuna, ia sadar yang menyentuhnya sekarang adalah Suzuna. Sena tahu bahwa ia harus menepis jari jemari Suzuna dari wajahnya, namun ia tidak kuasa melakukannya. Sebab sentuhan Suzuna yang menelusuri dahi, pipi, dan lehernya membuat dirinya merasa nyaman, kehangatan dari sentuhan itu mengalir cepat keseluruh tubuhnya, membuat darahnya bergejolak. Gejolak itu memaksanya untuk menumpahkan semuanya, semua yang selama ini ia tahan, semua yang selama ini ia sangkal, semua yang telah membuatnya tertekan dan semakin tertekan ketika ia berusaha menahannya sehingga membuatnya merasa sakit dan gila, tapi dengan sabar dan tegar ia menahan semua itu, berkali-kali membangun benteng agar semua yang ia tahan tidak menyeruak keluar.

Riku menyukai Suzuna begitupun Suzuna yang juga menyukai Riku. Sesungguhnya Sena tidak mampu memilih antara posisinya sebagai sahabat Riku dengan perasaanya terhadap Suzuna. Memilih keduanya akan menyakitinya.

"…askan!" guman Sena.

"Eh…?" Suzuna bingung dan tidak mendengar jelas perkataan Sena.

Suzuna berdiri dari duduknya, ia membungkuk dihadapan Sena dan kembali menyentuh pipi Sena, ia semakin cemas dengan keadaan Sena.

"Suzuna…, tolong lepaskan…!" kata Sena sambil memegang tangan Suzuna di pipinya, ia sedikit mendongak melihat Suzuna.

Suzuna sontak kaget melihat ekspresi Sena yang suram, tatapan matanya kosong, ekspresi wajahnya kelihatan menahan sakit dengan butiran-butiran air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Suzuna tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Sena, ia hanya tertegun melihat Sena.

"Kalau kamu terus menyentuhku separti itu, aku tidak akan bisa menahan perasaan ini…!" kata Sena lembut sambil menyentuhkan bibirnya ketelapak tangan Suzuna yang dipegangnya. "Seharusnya ini tidak boleh terjadi, karena aku bisa menyakiti perasaan Riku dan juga Suzuna. Tapi, perasaan ini tidak mempu aku bendung lagi, rasanya begitu menyakitkan dan membebaniku…" ucap Sena mengernyitkan dahinya, dan gigi-giginya bergemeretak.

Mendengar perkataan Sena itu, Suzuna akhirnya mengerti kenapa Sena menjadi aneh serta perubahan sikapnya itu. Karena mengerti dengan perkataan Sena, wajah Suzuna bersemu merah kemudian tersenyum.

"Sena…" panggil Suzuna lembut.

Sena menoleh kearah Suzuna, sontak Sena kaget karena wajah Suzuna begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Suzu…" ucap Sena kaget, wajahnya memerah, tangan Sena yang menggenggam tangan Suzuna bergetar hebat.

Suzuna memberikan sentuhan lembut ke bibir Sena dengan bibirnya yang mungil. Sena menutup matanya perlahan, jantungnya bergemuruh memukul-mukul dadanya, seluruh perasaan Sena bercampur aduk, sentuhan hangat bibir Suzuna mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya dan mengelitik relung hatinya. Suzuna melepaskan kecupannya dengan perlahan, ia bisa merasakan nafas Sena yang teratur dan wajah Sena yang memerah.

"Hm…, Sena memang polos dan lugu…" ucap Suzuna lembut, matanya masih tertutup.

Sena secara perlahan membuka matanya untuk memandangi wajah Suzuna yang masih dekat dengan wajahnya. Bibir mungil Suzuna bertumpu pada sudut matanya, membuat seluruh tubuhnya merasakan getaran kecil karena debaran jantungnya.

"Suzuna…" ucap Sena lirih karena perlakuan lembut Suzuna padanya yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"…namun terlihat manis…" sambung Suzuna sambil mengecup mata Sena.

"Ah…, hangatnya…, kecupan dan sentuhan Suzuna, membuatku tenggelam tidak bisa bergerak…" batin Sena bergemuruh, ia suka perlakukan lembut yang diberikan oleh Suzuna itu.

Suzuna melepaskan kecupannya dari wajah Sena, ia memandangi wajah Sena yang memerah serta tatapan Sena yang tidak lagi kosong, Suzuna tersenyum melihat wajah Sena yang bersemu merah itu, tanpa disadari oleh Sena, ia melepaskan tangan Suzuna yang digenggamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Sena memutuskan tentang diriku seperti itu? Tapi itu tidak seperti yang Sena pikirkan…" kata Suzuna lembut membuat Sena terpukau dengan senyuman itu. "Oh ya, ayo kita keluar, Sena! Pihak TV ingin mewawancaraimu dan meliputmu." Kata Suzuna yang hendak meluncur kearah pintu keluar, namun dengan sigap pergelangan tangan Suzuna digenggam oleh Sena sehingga membuat Suzuna berpaling melihat kearah Sena.

Sena sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namun posisinya membungkuk, tangan kirinya menumpu badannya ke kursi panjang diruang ganti itu. Ia mulai berdiri, tangan kiri yang menumpu badannya di kursi perlahan bergerak menutup mulutnya.

"Ada apa, Sena?" Tanya Suzuna bingung.

Suzuna merasakan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sena bergetar hebat, getaran itu dari tangan Sena, kondisinya jadi aneh, lebih aneh dari sebelumnya, tubuhnya bergetar dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin, bukan keringat setelah pertandingan, namun lebih karena kegugupan Sena. Sensasi yang dirasakannya karena kecupan dari Suzuna masih terasa hangat di bibirnya. Wajah Sena merona sampai ketelinganya, dan degupan jantungnya bergema sampai ke telinganya. Tindakan Suzuna yang memberikan kecupan di bibir itu cukup membuat hatinya kacau. Hasrat dan gejolak yang dirasakannya secara menggebu-gebu itu memaksanya untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat yang masih tercegat ditenggorokannya.

"Se…na…, Sena?" ucap Sezuna sambil menunduk untuk bisa melihat wajah Sena, ia menjadi bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sena yang drastis itu.

Sena tetap diposisinya yang masih menunduk sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan gemetar. Suzuna mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Sena, dan disaat bersamaan Sena mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Suzuna. Suzuna tersentak melihat ekspresi Sena, matanya sendu namun lembut, wajahnya memerah dan berkeringat, jari-jemarinya bergetar sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Se…Sena, maaf atas…" ucap Suzuna menyesali perbuatannya yang mengecup Sena tiba-tiba, sehingga membuat Sena menjadi seperti itu.

"Bu…bukan…" kata Sena gugup sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Sena tidak sanggup melihat wajah Suzuna yang begitu cantik dan manis, terutama dengan kadaan perasaannya yang tidak menentu. Ia takut perasaannya yang selama ini ia tahan semakin menumpuk sehingga tidak bisa untuk ditahannya lagi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, hasratnya semakin menjadi-jadi dengan darah yang bergejolak diseluruh tubuhnya serta degupan jantungnya yang tidak berhenti memukul-mukul dadanya ketika Suzuna kembali menyentuh wajahnya secara perlahan dengan lembut. Nafas Sena memburu tidak karuan menyesakkan dadanya yang bergejolak dan hasratnya yang semakin menggila di hatinya, sehingga mampu menghilangkan akal sehat dan logikanya, ia takut kalau tiba-tiba ia kehilangan kendali.

"Se…Sena…Sena…" panggil Suzuna panik dan cemas melihat Sena dengan tubuh bergetar dengan hebat itu.

Sena mempererat gigitan bibir bawahnya, kemudian melepaskannya perlahan, "maaf atas sikapku ini yang menyusahkanmu, maaf telah meminta sesuatu yang buruk terhadap temanku, dan aku minta maaf karena memiliki perasaan ini…" kata Sena memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah Suzuna lagi.

Sena melepaskan jari jemarinya yang menutup mulutnya dan secara perlahan menyentuh pipi Suzuna dengan lembut. Tidak jelas apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sena, ia mendekatkan dahinya ke dahi Suzuna, dan memberikan sedikit dorongan pada wajah Suzuna dengan wajahnya, agar ia bisa memberikan sentuhan lembut pada hidung Suzuna dengan hidung yang mencung. Bibir Sena tepat berhenti di sudut bibir mungil Suzuna.

Suzuna bisa merasakan panasnya wajah Sena yang berkeringat dingin serta napasnya yang setiap kali dihembuskannya secara tidak teratur itu dapat dirasakan Suzuna di sudut bibirnya. Suzuna tidak mengerti kenapa Sena bersikap seperti itu padanya, seolah-olah Sena sedang bermanja-manja padanya. Hal itu membuat dada Suzuna berdebar-debar dan sesak, ia berusaha menahan perasaan yang hendak menyeruak dari dasar hatinya.

"Se…ugh…Sena…kamu…" ucap Suzuna lirih sambil melakukan gerakan yang dapat menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sena.

Sena melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Suzuna dan melingkari pinggang Suzuna, sehingga membuat Suzuna tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Tangan Sena yang menyentuh pipi Suzuna bergerak perlahan ke rahang bawah Suzuna, sehingga ibu jarinya berhasil menemukan bibir mungil Suzuna. Sena sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Suzuna dan menatap Suzuna dengan lembut, ibu jarinya mengusap bibir mungil Suzuna dari sudut bibir ke sudut bibirnya yang lain, membuat Suzuna terpaku memandangi Sena.

"Maaf…maaf atas keegoisanku ini, Suzuna! Aku tidak mampu menghentikan hasratku yang semakin menggila ini karenamu…!" kata Sena gugup sambil menahan debaran jantungnya yang semakin kencang.

Suzuna tersontak kaget mendengar perkataan Sena, ia merasakan getaran hebat di jari-jemari Sena di wajahnya serta ibu jari Sena yang berada di bibirnya. Suzuna terdiam sejenak kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Hihihi…, Sena polos dan lugu, namun Sena tertaplah seorang pria. Soal aku menyukai Rik-kun itu memang benar, dan itu berlaku juga untuk teman yang lainnya, tapi aku sangat…sangat…sangat sayang pada Sena melebihi siapapun, sejak kita bertemu di Amerika pertama kalinya…" kata Suzuna tersenyum memandangi Sena dengan wajah merona sambil menyentuh bibir Sena dengan buku-buku jarinya. "Hieee…, ternyata aku tidak bertepuk sebalah tangan…" ucap Suzuna tersenyum lebar.

Mendengar perkataan Suzuna, dada Sena bergemuruh dengan hebat, ia menggigit bibirnya. Perasaan bahagia itu tidak dapat dilukiskannya, meskipun lewat kata-kata, ia hanya mengeluarkan butiran hangat di pelupuk matanya. Ia tertunduk sehingga dahinya bersentuhan lagi dengan dahi Suzuna.

"Ugh…, terima kasih…" kata Sena diisak tangisnya. " Jadi…jadi…bolehkah aku…" Sena memandangi Suzuna dengan memelas, masih ada sisa butiran bening di pelupuk matanya.

"Kalau Sena merasakan hal yang sama…, aku tidak apa-apa…" kata Suzuna tersenyum, wajahnya merona.

Sena melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Suzuna dan memegang bagian belakang leher Suzuna dengan jari-jemarinya yang besar. Dengan perlahan Sena mengecup lembut bibir mungil Suzuna dengan bibirnya, Suzuna tersenyum kecil dengan kecupan Sena dan melilitkan lengan kecilnya keleher Sena.

"Ehm…" tubuh Sena bergetar, seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas dan seakan meleleh. "Ehm…, apakah ini rasanya mengecup seorang wanita?" batin Sena sambil membuka matanya sedikit untuk melihat wajah Suzuna. "Sensasi yang luar biasa, dan…erotis…" Sena mempererat pelukannya terhadap Suzuna, mendekap tubuh mungil itu tetap berdiri seimbang dengan dirinya dan menompang kepala Suzuna dengan jari-jarinya yang besar agar ia dapat selalu meraih bibir merah nan mungil itu.

Sena tidak menyadari begitu indahnya bulu mata yang lentik itu, begitu wangi dan halusnya helaian rambut biru gelap itu, begitu lembut dan kokohnya lilitan lengan kecil itu, begitu kecilnya tubuh itu, dan begitu hangatnya bibir mungil itu. Inikah wujud dari gadis yang merenggut hatinya, gadis yang membuat perasaannya bergejolak dan membuatnya hampir 'mati' untuk menahannya, gadis yang menguatkan dirinya untuk melindunginya dan meninggikan hasratnya untuk memilikinya agar tetap disisinya, gadis ini, dengan bola mata biru bening nan indah dengan kilauan keunguannya, gadis ini, SUZUNA.

Semua baru disadari oleh Sena begitu lebih indahnya hal itu, dari dekat, lebih dekat dari yang ia kira, melihat dan menyentuh keindahan itu, merasakan begitu hangat dan lembutnya perasaan itu, mengalir dengan cepat, menyusup keseluruh tubuh dan darahnya, serta mengalahkan logikanya.

"Lembut…hangat…dan erotis…jantung dan dadaku sesak…GAWAT! Tidak bisa berhenti…TIDAK…" Sena membantin.

Sena melepaskan kecupannya dan tertunduk dibahu kanan Suzuna, nafasnya memburu terlihat dari bahunya yang naik turun, bukan karena kehabisan nafas tapi karena debaran jantungnya yang mengebu-ngebu dangan kencang. Ia sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya pada Suzuna, menunggu debaran di dadanya tenang. Suzuna merona merah, wajahnya panas dan masih memeluk leher Sena, ia memicingkan kedua matanya, ia malu sekali dengan apa yang ia lakukan dengan Sena, debaran jantungnya juga mengebu kencang.

"Se…Sena…" ucap Suzuna melepaskan pelukannya dari Sena.

Melihat itu Sena mempererat pelukannya pada Suzuna lagi, tidak mau melepaskan tubuh mungil itu menjauh darinya.

"A…aku ti…tidak bisa menahannya lagi…" lirih Sena, masih membenamkan wajahnya dibahu kanan Suzuna.

"Se…" Suzuna tersentak.

Sena tidak peduli lagi dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk, perasaan itu terlalu kuat untuk ia lawan, terlalu kuat untuk ia sangkal, akhirnya menyeruak keluar, membunuh akal sehatnya, menuruti hasratnya. Ia ingin menumpahkan semuanya, semua yang ia tumpuk sekian lama, memberi tahu Suzuna seberapa besar perasaannya itu, tidak dengan kata-kata yang terdiri dari rangkaian simbol-simbol yang tidak dapat mewakili perasaan itu.

Kedua bibir itu bertemu kembali, diawali oleh Sena yang membuat Suzuna terdesak ke loker diruang ganti itu, sebuah kecupan agresif dari Sena membuat Suzuna kaget seketika. Kedua lengan kekar Sena 'mengunci' tubuh Suzuna dengan erat, membiarkan lemari loker itu menahan dorongan yang ada.

"Se…Sena…tung…tunggu…" lirih Suzuna panik, disela-sela Sena menarik nafasnya.

Sena tidak peduli dan tidak mendengarkan perkataan Suzuna, untuk kecupan yang terakhir dengan agresif Sena memaksa mulut Suzuna untuk terbuka lebar dan 'bermain' dengan organ tanpa tulang itu. Hanya beberapa detik saja kecupan itu terjadi dan dengan perlahan Sena melepaskan kecupannya dari mulut Suzuna. Itu cukup membuat Suzuna shock dan kaget serta kehilangan keseimbangan berdirinya, membuat Sena kaget dan dengan sigap meyambut tubuh Suzuna yang oleng, wajah Suzuna merona sampai ketelinga, dengan rasa malu yang luar biasa. Sena menuntun Suzuna untuk duduk di lantai. Suzuna tertunduk sambil menutup mulutnya, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya.

"Da…dasar…Senaaa…mesuuum…!" kesal Suzuna sambil menarik kedua pipinya dengan keras, wajahnya tampak memerah dan malu.

"Aduh…duh…aduuuh…ma…maaf, karena terlalu senang dan terlalu gugup, aku jadi berpikir untuk menumpahkan semua yang aku tahan terhadap Suzuna, makanya aku jadi kelewatan batas…! Maaf…maaf…Suzuna…aku benar-benar minta maaf!" kata Sena berusaha menjelaskan sambil merintih kesakitan.

Suzuna melepaskan cubitannya yang luar biasa dari pipi Sena.

"Bo…bodoh…Sena bodoh…sekali lagi bodoh," kata Suzuna masih kesal, Sena meresponnya dengan linangan air mata dan meminta maaf bekali-kali.

"Da…dari mana kau belajar kecupan seperti itu?" Tanya Suzuna menunduk untuk menghindari bertemu pandang dengan Sena. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Suzuna begitu malu, dan berasa heran kenapa Sena bisa melakukan itu.

"Ng…itu…" putus Sena tidak yakin akan menjawab pertanyaan Suzuna. Sebab Bud dari Pantagram yang memberitahunya cara kecupan itu tempo hari yang lalu sebelum Sena ke Jepang, karena tiba-tiba saja Bud memasuki topik itu, gara-gara setelah mendapat e-mail dari Suzuna dan ketahuan oleh para Pantagram. Mr. Don juga ikut-ikutan menambah 'nasihat' tentang hal itu, membuat Sena malu dan panik mendengar cerita mereka, padahal usia mereka tidak terpaut jauh dengan dirinya, dan mereka sudah tahu betul cara menghadapi lawan jenis.

Walaupun malu mendengar Bud dan Mr. Don bercerita, naluri Sena sebagai cowok tetap ingin mengetahuinya, bagaimana membuat pasanganmu merasa nyaman dalam sebuah kecupan. Meskipun awalnya bermaksud begitu, Sena malah berbuat kebalikannya dan tidak bersikap sabar dan gentle, sehingga berasa sangat bersalah.

"…ehm…Bu…Bud…dan Mr. Don yang memberitahuku…" kata Sena akhirnya dengan bibir bergetar, wajahnya tidak kalah memerah dari Suzuna. "Maaf…maaf…, Suzuna…" pinta Sena gugup dan menyesal.

"Huhuhu…huwahahaha…" Suzuna tertawa mendengar pengakuan Sena yang berusaha untuk menjelaskannya. "Aku nggak marah, hanya kaget saja, tiba-tiba saja Sena jadi begitu, soalnya aku nggak nyangka, aku pikir Sena bukan tipe pria yang tertarik dengan hal semacam itu," tambah Suzuna dengan diiringi tawa kecil.

Sena terpaku dengan wajah berseri dan tawa itu, Suzuna terlihat memukau dimata Sena, dan ia tidak bisa membanyangkan bagaimana jadinya ia tanpa Suzuna di sisinya. Sena menutup matanya dan memutuskan sesuatu didalam hatinya.

"Suzuna, ayo kita kelapangan!" ucap Sena lantang dan melingkari lengannya ke pinggang Suzuna dan memuntunnya berdiri.

Sena menggenggam bersilang jari-jemari Suzuna, Sena menarik Suzuna keluar dari ruang ganti, membuat Suzuna bingung dan kaget dengan ekspresi Sena yang serius.

Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok hewan ganas melihat mereka dari awal, dengan bersembunyi di belakang tanaman hias di sudut ruangan. Ada yang bersinar di leher hewan itu, di ujung sinar tersebut ada aura mengerikan yang dipancarkan oleh seseorang yang terkenal mengerikan dan licik, sambil mengotak-atik laptopnya, ia tersenyum menyeringai.

"kekekeke…, akhirnya meledak juga 'kan, Cebol Sialan!"

(bersambung...)

* * *

**GB: Jadi gimana menurut kalian fic ini, hahahaha…aku beharap jantung para reader masih ditempatnya…XD, hahaha…special chapter ini sangat romantic ya…ternyata Sena-kun bisa juga seperti itu…(^_^)**

**Sena: *malu sangatttttt….**

**Shine: Huooooooohhhh…\(QuQ)/, akhirnya chapter 5 ini selesai diketik oleh master Ami, hiatus lama bangeeeeet…, ya karena master siap KP langsung ada tugas numpuk, dan menyiapkan mood dulu buat mengetiknya…(=_=;)**

**GB: iya ya..XD, habis nona Ama juga nagih mulu, ini ajah dah dikerjakan ampe jam 3 pagi…(+_+)**

**Shine: terimakasih para reader yang mau bersabar mananti fic, atau mungkin tidak ada kali ya…(^,^;), terimakasiiiih dah membacanya…sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 6 yaa…(^_^)/**

**GB: aku harap dapat lanjut…(+,+)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hidup berawal dari mimpi…

Untuk mencapai mimpi itu, ada perjalanan panjang didepan mata…

Serta berbagai macam cerita yang didapatkan…

Dan ini adalah cerita dan perjalanan seorang pemuda bermata coklat tanah dengan sinar keemasannya, yang berkeinginan menggapai mimpinya dan…

* * *

**A LOVE IN JOURNEY**

**Chapter VI**

**Sena Kobakawa**

**Cita-cita setelah lulus jadi atlit pro American Football**

…

**Disclamer**

**(Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata)**

**Story : Ama**

**Editing : Ami**

**ENJOY READING…b(^_^)d**

* * *

**Note**

**A.F : American Football**

**D.D.B : Daimon Devil Bats**

* * *

Sena dengan langkah penuh keyakinan, berjalan menuju lapangan sambil menarik Suzuna. Mata kecoklatan berkilau keemasan itu menatap tajam dengan lurus membuat Suzuna terpaku, ekspresi wajah Sena yang diperlihatkannya itu adalah ekspresi ketika ia berada dilapangan, wajah yang begitu serius saat menghadapi lawan-lawannya dengan penuh semangat, ekspresi wajah yang seolah telah memutuskan sesuatu. Sungguh mempesona, seketika tirus wajahnya yang biasanya lugu, polos, sering gugup, dan merendah kini berubah tegas, sorot matanya yang selalu bersahabat kini berubah menantang.

Sena dengan mantap akan menantang Riku untuk mempertahankan Suzuna, tidak dengan adu kecepatan atau semacamnya. Suzuna memang berkata kalau ia menyayangi Sena. Namun bagaimana kalau seandainya Riku juga menyukai Suzuna, Sena tidak ingin menyakiti sahabatnya itu. Dengan cara sportif yang tidak akan mengakibatkan pecahnya persahabatan antara dirinya dan Riku. Dilapangan Sena menghampiri Riku yang sedang diliput oleh pihak TV, menyadari kedatangan Sena semuanya menoleh kearahnya dan pihak TV dengan segera menghampiri Sena yang sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk diliput ataupun diwawancara, paling tidak untuk saat ini saja.

"Maaf…, tolong minggir sebentar!" ucap Sena datar dan tegas untuk menghindari reporter TV tersebut kemudian berjalan melewati mereka.

Melihat sikap Sena, Suzuna dengan segera meminta maaf pada reporter-reporter itu dengan keringat dingin dipelipisnya, serta semua orang disana menyadari bahwa Sena dan Suzuna saling bergandengan tangan membuat mereka terheran-heran. Sena berhenti didepan Riku yang kebingungan melihatnya, mata Sena yang memandang dirinya terasa berbeda.

"Heee…, sorot matamu berubah, Cebol Sialan " Hiruma membatin dengan senyum khas yang memperlihatkan gigi-gigi runcingnya saling beradu serta pandangan cerah kearah Sena. Disamping Hiruma terlihat laptopnya menyala yang memutar sebuah vidio pemandangan disebuah ruang ganti.

"Riku…," kata Sena memulai pembicaraannya, suaranya sangat tegas dan memandang penuh keyakinan kearah Riku yang tenang mendengarkan Sena. " Aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak ingin membuat hubungan kita rusak…" ucap Sena membuat Riku tersontak mendengarnya, "…jika Riku memiliki perasaan yang sama. Maka aku akan mempertahankannya!" kata Sena menekan.

"EEHHH….!" Bola mata Riku membulat karena kaget dan tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Sena, wajahnya mengekspresikan kebingungan yang mendalam diiringi keringat dingin dipelipisnya.

"Aku…, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAHKAN SUZUNA PADAMU, RIKU! KARENA DIA ADALAH MILIKKU!" kata Sena tegas dan lantang, membuat semua orang tersontak mendengarnya, sedangkan Hiruma benar-benar sangat senang mendengar itu dengan aura hitamnya yang mengerikan.

Seketika suasana dipinggir lapangan jadi hening dan sepi yang terdengar hanyalah hembusan angin dan semua orang disana termasuk para atlit menunjukkan ekspresi terbelalak dengan pengakuan Sena beberapa detik yang lalu, bahkan Suzuna sendiri kaget dengan wajah memerah. Sedangkan Mamori lebih kaget lagi, karena ia tidak tahu kalau Sena memiliki sifat seperti itu, setahu Mamori, Sena memiliki sikap yang selalu gugup berlebihan, polos, dan lugu. Meskipun begitu, akhirnya Mamori sendiri menyadari bahwa Sena juga seorang pria, tapi bicara hal seperti itu didepan banyak orang bahkan didepan kamera seperti bukan Sena yang dikenal Mamori.

"SENA JATUH CINTA PADA SUZUNAAAAA….." tiba-tiba saja Mizumachi berteriak lantang sambil melepas bajunya, tampak wajahnya senang sekali saat meneriakinya.

Tanpa diteriakkan oleh Mizumachi sekalipun, mereka semua yang dilapangan itu sudah mengerti sekali maksud Sena. Suzuna tertunduk malu sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, ia tidak menyangka kalau Sena dengan berani mengutarakan perasaannya di depan umum. Tapi baik Sena maupun Riku tidak terpengaruh dengan teriakan Mizumachi, sebab Sena menunggu respon dari Riku yang tidak jelas apa yang dipikirkannya karena ia melongo mendengar pengakuaan Sena.

"AAHHH…, tidak akan menyerahkan Suzuna padaku?" kata Riku datar dengan wajah bingung, "_apaaa…yaaang…kamuuu…bicarakaaan…senaaaa…?_" ucap Riku menekan dan kepalanya tertunduk, helaian rambut silvernya menutupi matanya, giginya mulai mengeluarkan bunyi gemeretak, dan urat kemarahannya muncul dipelipisnya karena menahan amarah, "…JADI ITU ALASANMU MEMANDANGKU DENGAN TATAPAN MENANTANG!" teriak Riku keras yang langsung menembus telinga Sena yang shock menerima teriakan keras itu, " aku menganggap Suzuna sebagai adik perempuan yang manis dari pada menjadikannya sebagai paca…EHH…tunggu dulu…" kembali Riku mencerna perkataan Sena sebelumnya.

"HIEEEEE…., JADI KAU MENYUKAI SUZUNA, SENA…?!" teriak Riku akhirnya sadar.

"Dari tadi 'kek sadarnya…" batin semua orang melihat tingkah Riku yang telmi(telat mikir).

Sena tidak menjawab pertanyaan Riku, wajahnya memandang dengan serius dan menatap tajam serta mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Suzuna yang dari awal telah ia genggam.

"Sena…" ucap Suzuna pelan dengan wajah bersemu merah menatap Sena.

Melihat ekspresi Sena yang seperti itu, Riku langsung mengetahui maksud Sena tanpa dijelaskan lebih lanjut, ia hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Jadi…, apa yang membuatmu menarik kesimpulan bahwa aku menyukai Suzuna, Sena?" Tanya Riku mulai serius.

Sena terdiam sejenak, tatapannya yang tajam sedikit mengendor, "awalnya aku tidak yakin, tapi setelah melihat keakraban kalian aku jadi benar-benar mengira akan hal itu!" jawab Sena tegas, " selain itu semalam sebelum aku pulang ke jepang aku mendapat e-mail dari Monta, bahwa kalian akan jadian karena kalian selalu bersama-sama…" tatapan Sena benar-benar sedih, ia tertunduk melihat tanah.

Riku terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sena begitupun Suzuna yang menatap sendu kearah Sena.

"Tapi bukankah Riku juga menyukai Suzuna…?" Tanya Sena dengan gugup.

"HAH?" respon Riku heran, "kamu tidak dengar perkataanku tadi, Sena? Aku menyukai Suzuna sebagai adik dan tidak lebih dari itu…!" jawab Riku.

"EEHH…! Tapi…" ucap Sena gugup dan kaget.

"Cukup…! Dasar bodoh…, kamu terjebak dengan pemikiranmu yang sepihak itu, Sena…_dan_…" Riku menakankan suaranya diakhir perkataannya. "…_jangan kabur dulu Monta!_" kata Riku menekan dan marah yang tersirat dari nada suaranya.

Monta yang hendak kabur tercegat mendengar suara Riku, secara perlahan ia berpaling dan mendapatkan wajah Riku yang tersenyum manis dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya.

"MUKYAAAA…!" Monta langsung tercegat melihat itu.

"Monta, tolong jelaskan secara mendetail, ya!" kata Riku yang melesat dengan kecepatannya untuk menangkap Monta.

"Itu…itu…se…sebenarnya…BUKAN AKU…" kata Monta akhirnya dengan linangan air mata , "…ada 'seseorang' yang menggunakan e-mail ku, ia mengirimkan pesan itu pada Sena. Waktu aku cek e-mail terkirim si ponselku, memang tidak ada, tapi ketika aku cek e-mail masuk yang ada ponsel Sena ternyata memang ada pesan seperti itu yang dikirim melalui e-mail kuuuuuu…" tambah Monta dengan cucuran air mata.

Melihat ekspresi Monta yang seperti itu, semuanya langsung percaya dengan penjelasan Monta.

"La… lalu siapa yang mengirimnya?" Tanya Sena gugup dengan keringat dingin.

"Perencanaan yang terlalu rapi seperti itu…" kata Kurita mulai menebak siapa pelakunya.

Suasana diantara pemain Fires yang membahas tentang siapa yang mengirim e-mail kepada Sena, tiba-tiba menjadi aura yang kelam karena menyadari sesuatu tentang siapa pelakunya dan sebagian dari mereka tampak sangat ketakutan.

"Ya…, tentu saja dengan alasan tertentu, ia membuat Sena goyah atau semacamnya dengan memanfaatkan perasaan Sena pada Suzuna dan kedekatanku dengan Suzuna…" kata Riku kemudian sambil memandang seseorang dibangku penonton.

Orang yang dipandang oleh Riku tersenyum lebar karena dicurigai oleh Riku.

" Kekeke…, wah…ketahuan ya?" kata Hiruma tersenyum sadis namun dengan wajah yang cerah.

"Jangan-jangan Hiruma mau merusak konsentrasi Sena dipertandingan? Itu tidak smart!" ucap Kotaro keras sambil menunjuk Hiruma di bangku penonton dengan sisirnya.

"Tidak, itu mustahil untuk orang seperti Hiruma!" kata Unsui tidak sependapat dengan Kotaro.

"Benar juga…, itu tindakan rendahan yang digunakan para pengecut, tipe yang tidak sesuai dengan Hiruma yang suka menantang dan pamer, ia paling suka menggunakan gertakan dan kata-kata provokatif untuk membuat lawan-lawannya terjebak dalam trik dan perangkapnya! Benar 'kan, Hiruma?" kata Riku yakin.

"Kekeke…, tidak ada harganya menghancurkan Cebol Sialan dengan keadaan yang tidak menguntungkannya, bagian paling menarik adalah saat dimana dia mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya dan saat itu pula aku akan menghancurkannya dengan seluruh trik play-ku!" kata Hiruma dengan senyum khasnya sambil memakan permen karetnya.

"Aku juga…" kata Sena," aku akan melawan Kak Hiruma dan menang dengan orang yang telah memperkanalkan American Football padaku, segaligus orang yang aku hormati!" kata Sena dengan penuh semangat, terpancar dari tatapannya yang menantang kearah Hiruma.

Hiruma terdiam sesaat mendengar perkataan Sena, kemudian ia tersenyum, "kekeke…, coba perlihatkan sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan padaku agar aku semangat menghancurkanmu, Cebol Sialan!" kata Hiruma berdiri sambil memangku sniper riffle-nya.

Kedua tim saling memandang satu sama lain dengan penuh semangat untuk mengalahkan rival mereka dipertandingan nanti, ambisi untuk memperebutkan posisi puncak terpancar disetiap mata mereka.

"Ya…, paling tidak berterimakasihlah padaku, Cebol Sialan! Kau makin terkenal dengan pengakuan cintamu yang berani dan 'bodoh', kekekeke…" Hiruma tertawa dengan wajah chibi yang lucu sambil meninggalkan bangku penonton bersama-sama dengan tim-nya.

Sena terhenyak ditempatnya, "EH…eh…!" Sena benar-benar tidak menyadari perbuatannya, ia menoleh kearah Riku yang menunjukkan ekspresi nakal kearah dirinya. Melihat reaksi Riku itu, ia baru menyadari perbuatannya beberapa saat yang lalu, "EH…eeh..!" wajahnya berubah merah dan dengan cepat ia menoleh kearah Suzuna yang juga berwajah merona seperti dirinya, tertunduk ditutupi oleh helaian rambut biru gelapnya, "EEEHHH…!" ia juga menyadari bahwa dari awal ia menggenggam tangan Suzuna dan tidak pernah ia lepaskan, dan juga menyadari puluhan penonton dan media melihat kearahnya, "EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH...TI…TIDAAAK MUNGKIIIIN…!" teriak Sena malu luar biasa berbarengan dengan sorakan penonton.

"YEAH…, bagus sekali Eyeshield 21…!" teriak sebagian penonton.

"Sangat jantaan…SELAMAT…SELAMAT…" teriak beberapa kelompok pemandu sorak.

"KYAAA…TIDAAAK…Eyeshield sudah punya kekasiiih…" teriak kerumunan cewek-cewek.

Suasana lapangan lebih riuh dari pada saat pertandingan berlangsung, membuat Sena kelabakan dengan keadaan itu, ia sendiri tidak menduga akan begini, ia Cuma ingin bicara dengan Riku dan dengan tidak sadar telah melakukan tindakan berani atau nekat, atau sebuah kebodohan yang ia tidak tahu kata yang cocok untuk hal itu, yang jelas ia mengungkapkan isi hatinya di depan umum. Sena semakin kebingungan ketika para wartawan menanyainya tentang hubungannya dengan Suzuna, pertanyaan awal yang meleset dari rencana yang seharusnya bertanya tentang latihan Sena di Amerika.

"Oi…oi…, wartawan olahraga 'kok jadi berubah jadi wartawan gosip? Jadi melenceng begitu…" ucap Unsui heran.

"Khu…khu…wajah mereka lucu sekali…" Riku tertawa kecil kearah Sena dan Suzuna yang dikerumuni oleh wartawan.

Semua anggota Fires tertawa melihat keadaan Sena yang diserbu oleh pertanyaan, Suzuna juga tidak luput dari pertanyaan dan hanya bisa bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Sena sangking malunya. Karena merasa kasihan melihat mereka, Riku menjauhi kamera dari mereka berdua, dan diminta dengan sopan pada pihak wartawan untuk tidak menanyai masalah pribadi mereka, dan hanya boleh menanyai tentang karier Sena saja. Pihak wartawan juga merasa maklum dengan permintaan itu, apa boleh buat mereka berdua juga gugup dengan pertanyaaan mereka, lagi pula ada pertandingan lain setelah ini.

Diluar lapangan parkir, seekor anjing dengan kalung berduri yang runcing dan tajam mendekati Hiruma. Kemudian Hiruma jongkok dihadapan anjing itu yang biasa ia panggil dengan Cerberos. Hiruma mengambil sesuatu yang diselipkan dikalung Cerberus, seperti sebuah kamera mini.

"Kekeke…data baru untuk catatanku 'nih!" ucap Hiruma tersenyum sadis sambil memandang kamera mini yang dipegangnya.

"Hiruma…" panggil Mamori.

Dengan sigap Hiruma menggenggam kamera mini itu dan langsung ia simpan di saku celananya, " apa?" Tanya Hiruma kemudian.

"Arigatou…, telah membantu Sena…" ucap Mamori tersenyum.

"_Cih_…, kau pikir aku melakukannya karena perhatian, bukankah dengan jelas aku menjalaskan alasannya, Manajer Sialan…!" kata Hiruma memandang tajam kearah Mamori sambil berdiri dan menyerahkan laptopnya pada Mamori agar dibawakan olehnya.

Mamori tersenyum lagi dan menerima laptop Hiruma, " apapun alasannya, tetap saja kau menyadari keadaan Sena, bukankah itu bisa disebut perhatian…" kata Mamori.

"_Huh_…, terserah apa katamu, Manager Sialan…" kata Hiruma sambil berjalan melewati Mamori, " apa di kepalamu hanya ada Si Cebol, Maneger Sialan?" tambah Hiruma dan membalikkan badannya melihat Mamori, ia tersenyum meremehkan dan menampakkan gigi-gigi runcingnya.

"TIDAK…," jawab Mamori singkat dan tegas membuat Hiruma sedikit bergeming, "tidak hanya Sena saja…" tambah Mamori tersenyum lembut, mata birunya bersinar-sinar membuat Hiruma terpaku ditempatnya.

Senyum tipis yang samar tersungging di bibir Hiruma, " kekeke…, banyak sekali orang-orang sialan yang kau perhatikan, Manager bodoh yang tidak tangung-tangung!" kata Hiruma datar dan berjalan meninggalkan Mamori.

"HUH…, apa maksudmu berkata begitu? Kau pikir kenapa aku…" kesal Mamori sampai Hiruma memutuskan perkataan Mamori.

"TIDAK DENGAR…" ucap Hiruma cuek.

"HUH…HIRUMA KAU PIKIR…" balas mamori terpotong lagi oleh Hiruma.

"TIDAK DENGAR…" balas Hiruma lagi.

"HU…UH…HIRUUMAA…" teriak Mamori.

"Seperti musik ditelingaku, kekeke…" Hiruma tertawa kecil.

Mamori langsung berjalan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya melewati Hiruma, karena kesal dengan sikap Hiruma yang sebenarnya ia sudah biasa menghadapinya, akan tetapi tetap saja ia kesal. Sesaat kemudian Mamori berlari kearah bus dengan panik karena melihat Cerberos membuat keributan untuk memperebutkan makanan ringan yang dibawa anggota Wizard.

Sambil berjalan santai, mata Hiruma hanya tertuju pada Mamori yang telah berlari jauh di depannya dan tersungging sebuah senyum tipis di bibir Hiruma, "heh…, selanjutnya giliranku yang bergerak untuk memulai sebuah keberanian, Cebol Sialan…!" kata Hiruma sambil menutup matanya dan memakan permen karetnya.

Sebuah bus melintas dijalan raya, disamping bus itu tergambar sebuah icon api yang memiliki mata yang merupakan icon tim American Football di Universitas Enma, didalam bus para anggota agak ribut karena melihat pasangan sejoli yang tidur dideretan belakang, terutama Monta dan Mizumachi.

"Hihihihi…, lihat mereka…" tawa Monta cekekikan.

"Sena berani sekali tadi ,ya!" kata Mizumachi keras dan memasang wajah culun.

Tidak henti-hentinya mereka berdua tertawa cekekikan melihat pasangan itu yang tidur dengan posisi kepala bertumpu satu sama lain sambil menggangam tangan saling bersilang. Rasa lelah menggerogoti mereka setelah peristiwa yang menggemparkan dilapangan karena pengakuan Sena yang ingin mempertahankan Suzuna, meskipun pada akhirnya hanya salah paham.

Riku memberikan isyarat pada Monta dan Mizumachi untuk tidak mengganggu mereka dan mengecilkan suara agar mereka berdua tidak terbangun. Monta dan Mizumachi memandang datar kearah Riku sambil memanyunkan bibir mereka, dan ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh Riku.

Angin semilir berhembus dengan lembut menerbangkan dedaunan yang rontok dari rantingnya. Burung-burung terbang dan menukik ke angkasa yang dipenuhi hamparan awan putih yang bergerak dengan lembut. Matahari dengan malu-malu mengintip dibalik awan untuk memancarkan kehangatannya. Hari yang indah dan sempurna menapakkan kaki dan memulai perjalanan menggapai mimpi.

**Sena Kobayakawa**

**Cita-Cita setelah lulus menjadi Atlit Pro Amerikan FootBall**

**Bersama orang yang 'Istimewa'**

* * *

**Ami: Huaaah…akhirnya hutang sudah lunas….XD, maaf sekali untuk Lalanur yang terlambat banget balas ripiu-nya, n terimakasiih banyak masih mengukuti Fanfic yang updatenya yg g jelas ini…X'(, makasiih banyak….**

**Shine: yah…untuk Sena-kun selamat ya akhirnya jadian juga…sama Suzuna…XD**

**GB: Selamat…selamat..:D**

**Sena: Hentikan aku malu…X'(, Lalanur makasiih nasehatnya…, memangnya aku sepolos itu ya…(T,T"), anak2 amerika tu beda banget ama anak2 jepang ya…X'(,**

**Ami: haha…saya setuju ama kamu lalanur, Sena memang polos banget, tapi g nyangka juga ia bisa seberani itu…XD. Wah ngetik seperti itu sebenarnya membayangkan hal-hal ttg perasaan Sena yang puooloos yang tak tersampaikan ajah, sy melakukannya seperti itu, lalu muncul deh kata-katanya. Kamu suka ya? makasiih ya…:D**

**Sena: Aku menderita banget tau…X'(**

**Ami: ya…derita lo Sena…(T_T)**

**Sena: *pudung dipojokan**

**Ama: sudah…sudah, yg penting last chapter dah update 'nih harusnya kita merayakannya.**

**Shine: iya…iya…terimakasih untuk para reader dan ripiu-nya..:), sampai jumpa dicerita yang lain…**

**GB dan Ama: sampai jumpa…:D**


End file.
